Lost Soul
by IAmTheRevelation
Summary: Alec Lightwood was really the one to fall on love with Clary Fray. He was taken under her spell the moment he laid eyes on her in Pandemonium. Now with lives at stake and Clary's mother's life hanging in the balance, he's in a whirlwind to protect the one he loves from just being another lost soul...
1. How Can You See Me

**At first this was just a really weird thought…and idea that was meant to be thrown away, but it kept nagging at me. I was thinking what if Alec was the one to fall in love with Clary and how that would change things up- some of the scenes will remain the same with a little rewording. Hope that everybody likes this story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments- everything belongs to Cassandra Clare. No copyright intended.**

* * *

_Alec's P.O.V_

They're all dressed up in the creepiest get-ups I've ever seen in my life.

In the club, one otherwise known as Pandemonium, there are humans dressed in nothing but dark colors with absolutely wild hair colors ranging from icy blue to hot pink… And hell…they're moving their limbs in so many different directions that it is painful to even watch as they move, creating a giant sea of dark waves as the strobe lights blink across their bodies, showing the ominous faces of the mundanes as they dance about. Wait, are they even dancing? Damn my sexual innuendoes!

My eyes flicker towards my sister, Isabelle, who watches the mundanes as if they're some amusing show. Her dark eyes, the same as our mother's, scan the crowd as a small smirk plays on the girls' lips. I can tell she's ready to spring into action against whatever demon stumbles through this crowd. Then I look towards Jace, my _parabatai_, watching with seductive looking eyes at some of the girls… I swear by the Angel that he's a dumbass on all accords.

"Here we go," Jace murmurs, smirking wildly. He looks towards Izzy and then points to the demon walking across the floor. Though disguised by taking on a mundane host's body, we can still see the monster through the pitch black, soulless eyes as it struts around, throwing smiles at mundane girls as it walks around. "You ready?"

Isabelle simply smirks before strutting out onto the dance floor, wearing a long white dress that may be in any instance a white sheet. I watch as she flirts with the thing; she bats her long eyelashes, twirling her hair and acts as if she has no brain in that pretty little head of hers. I watch as she grips the whip around her wrist and then I watch as the demon lands on his back, being throwing into the wall with quick precision. Her job done, Izzy holds the whip in place to keep the demon withering around on the dance floor from running, smiling coyly as she sees Jace yank out his Seraph Blade before murmuring the name of an angel underneath his breath.

I watch as the demon fights wildly, struggling to run. "Please! Leave me be, Shadowhunters!" Jace smirks wildly as he runs his hand on the smooth steel of his sword and then he raises the thing high above his head, bringing the blade down on the demon. The thing wriggles around on the floor, screeching loudly and over top of the demon's scream, there's another one.

I look over my shoulder to see the terrified face of a teenage girl. She has red hair the color of flames that is curly beyond belief, bouncing with each movement as she stares towards us with a confused look. Those green eyes… They're the color of an emerald as they shimmer in the white strobe lights that flash across her, tears welling up in them. The girl's rather small, too; she has at least five inches on my younger brother who is in Idris with my parents at the moments. I think she's skinnier than him, too.

"You guys just killed an innocent man!" the girl wails, tears spilling over her eyes.

The girl's a mundane. In front of us, a small teenage mundane, screeches profanities at us while barking orders at her male friend who scatters off to find a bouncer. I watch amazed, mouth hanging open as she yells, stomping up to the three of us.

Jace smirks at her, golden eyes mischievous. "That, my dear, wasn't a man. It was a demon." He just scares her more, distressing her into tears, speaking loudly so that the music and talking can't drown her out. "You might just say that the thing's the monster that hid underneath your bed as a small child."

The girl clenches her mouth shut and looks between the three of us. "I'm calling the cops! I…you…" She can't find the words as she takes in deep breathes before looking at me, her tear filled eyes angry. "How can you guys just do that?" Jace captures her chin with his hand, smirking at her with a teasing smirk and she flinches away from him.

"I want to know why you can see us," Jace asks.

The red head lets out a frustrated shriek. "What the hell do you mean?! Everybody here can see you, dumbass!" I look over towards Jace and Isabelle who are struggling to keep from laughing at her and I declare the both of them as insensitive.

"Does is look like anybody's watching? I _killed _the monster in cold blood and nobody saw." Jace simply smirks before walking off with Isabelle, leaving me staring at the shaking red haired girl. I tear my eyes away, blinking as her image becomes instantly permanent inside of my head. Before I leave the club, I look towards the gorgeous red haired girl who is being pulled out of Pandemonium by the short haired boy with glasses.

…

Jace's booming voice sounds from his bedroom, calling my attention and Izzy's also. From the moment we left that God forsaken club, he's been talking non-stop about that little mundane girl that had saw us in Pandemonium. Even now, though I shouldn't, I remember her wailing and the tears that had streamed down her face. She was beautiful… There was a certain aspect about her that attracted me.

"She _saw _us," Jace says, stomping down the stairs as he pulls his shirt over his head. He's still obsessing over the fact that the girl had seen us. He's not exactly the kind of person to accept the impossible. Still, that girl should have not been able to see us due to the fact that she's a mundane. "There's no way the girl could have saw through our _glamours_! She must be some sort of Downworlder!"

I shake my head, looking towards Jace as he plops down beside of Isabelle on the couch. "She couldn't have been a werewolf. Werewolves that young have no control. A vampire is _clearly _out of the question, too. They stay with their little group and she would have been about as white as a sheet if so."

"Is she a member of the Fair Folk's society, then?" Isabelle asks.

"No… You wouldn't ever catch one of them dead in a place full of mundies. Plus I don't think she was pretty enough," Jace replies. "She couldn't have been a Warlock. The girl didn't have those creepy-looking eyes." He shivers at the end of the sentence and then looks towards me, giving me a teasing glare. "Why do you seem so interested in our little mystery, Alec?"

I roll my eyes. "No reason. It's intriguing to know that somebody of her status can see us when we're hidden. Also…there's something more to that girl that we know. I _saw _something nearly unexplainable in those green eyes of hers. She's a very special mundane."

Jace bursts out into howling laughter before scooping Church, our cat, up into his arms and walks upstairs as he strokes the animal behind the ears gently. "Somebody's in LOVE!" With that the door slams shut and I sit fuming on the couch. As of course, Jace is absolutely right. I scatter over towards the door, stepping into my boots and I snatch my Seraph Blade up from its spot on the floor, shoving it into its sheath.

"Where do you think you're going?" Isabelle asks, staring me down.

"I'm going out," I reply quietly. I stalk out the Institute's front door, running through the streets of Brooklyn, New York quickly. There's always an odd rush when I'm outside of the Institute… I can do whatever I want without consent from anybody else.

Images of the green-eyed girl flash through my mind, something about her making my heart thump wildly. I take a detour down the street towards the club, taking to alley ways and I watch as she walks down the sidewalk with her friend. The red haired girl is still frantic with her words; tears still stream down her face as she describes what she saw to her friend, trying to dry her tears away frantically. All her friend does is simply rub her back, chiding her to pipe down at other mundanes stare them down with hateful glares because of her ranting.

The boy with the glasses shakes his head. _"They pump stuff into the air, Clary! They're trying to make the other people have a good time…"_

Clary glares at him as they hail a cab, fussing up a storm. _"Then we must breathe different air!"_ The two of them pile into the cab and Simon casts a twenty dollar bill over the front of the seat towards the driver, telling him where to go.

I scatter down the sidewalk, following the cab down four blocks towards a series of cozy little apartments. I watch in wonder as the red haired girl climbs from the cab, waving bye to her friend and stumbled up towards the apartment complex as she wipes tears away hastily. I can tell she's absolutely panicked by the expression she wears as she sprints up the concrete stoop and through the door, shutting and locking the thing as she wanders upstairs.

She's prettier up close… This small red head would not be someone that Jace would be interested in. Clary looks quiet, shy, and meek to me; those are qualities that most girls don't possess anymore. Anybody that isn't meek has ultimately been in Jace's bedroom and I hold no memory of this girl being with him. I scatter towards the windows quickly, scaling the side of the building quickly to peek into Clary's apartment, keeping myself hidden so that she can't see me- I don't want her anymore freaked out that she already is at this point. I catch brief glimpses of her moving about the apartment, cleaning up what looks like art supplies and places a small knit blanket across a woman's body who has a striking resemblance to her with the same red hair and the fair skin. Clary walks into her bedroom, not bothering to change into night clothes or anything. She just simply falls face first onto the bed and wraps her skinny arms around her small body, snoring softly the moment her head hits the pillow. I smile crookedly as I wriggle my way up the building and open the unlocked windows to get into her room. I've never acted like this…not towards a single person in all of my life. I sit down carefully on the bed next to her, wincing when the bed squeaks under my body pressure. Clary stirs, letting out a light whimper and I feel my heart beat wildly, trying to think of a good escape route so I can get out of here. Moments later, Clary settles back into the bed and curls up on herself, the moonlight hitting her skin perfectly, making her illuminate.

I brush back her curly hair and I gently pull her into a sitting position, supporting her by holding her back and I remove her jacket, laying her back down on the mattress and I remove her worn out shoes, placing them on the floor carefully and then I snatch the light blue blanket on the end of her bed and spread it over her small body that's cocooned in pillows and in the mattress that cradles her body. I squeeze her hand gently before moving towards the window, jumping out and I mentally cuss myself when I hear the clinking of metal. My eyes flicker towards Clary's apartment again and I see that her mother's looking out the window, green eyes startled as she looks about. I simply shake my head before sprinting back towards the Institute as fast as I can, the images of the young girl haunting me.

…

"Her name is Clary? Who the hell names their child 'Clary' for the love of the Angel?" Jace sneers, stomping down the sidewalk with me. I shoot him a dirty look, just having told him about me going out last night to see that girl again. He's been making awful comments that range from the nickname "Carrot Top" and the awful side thoughts about her eyes being too big for her head. I've never been more annoyed with him than I am right now with these horrid comments about Clary.

I shrug. "I think it's a pretty name. It's a strange name, yes; it's not a horrid name- no. It's very unique…just like her." I hear Jace huff, rolling his eyes in response to my compliment and I shake my head, continuing the walk down the sidewalk. Jace wants to see this girl again for whatever reason… I just think that he wants to come out here to taunt her and drive her absolutely insane. My eyes flicker towards a small coffee shop and I can hear some boy wailing horrid poetry and I can hear people holding in chuckles. A few don't care, to be truthful. They're howling with laughter as they spit coffee every which way.

"_Come, my faux juggernaut, my nefarious loins! Slather every proturbence with arid zeal!" _a boy sitting on a stool shrieks, another behind him randomly hitting a symbol to annoy him. Peeking inside while laughing like an idiot, I see the red haired girl sitting beside of her best friend. They're struggling to keep from laughing out loud at the boy sitting up front embarrassing himself.

Clary lurches forward, coughing lightly as if she had swallowed her coffee down the wrong way. "Your friend is a doofus, Simon." She smiles brilliantly at the brown haired boy before he rolls his eyes, barking back snarky comments. "What? It's only the truth? Eric doesn't have a _poetic bone _in his body."

Jace bursts out into laughter. "That man disgraces the ancient art of poetry…" He watches as Clary and Simon chuckles, sipping at their coffee mugs. At the last part the two of them laugh, coughing at the boy's "poetry."

"_Turgid is my torment! Agony lies within!" _Eric squalls into the microphone. Jace howls with laughter, watching the group of mundanes with an extremely amused expression.

Jace grits his teeth. "You've got the agony part right, you horrid creature." With that he catches the attention of Clary, her eyes wide as she looks back at us. I can tell that she's truly choking now, pulling at the collar of her shirt in discomfort. Jace waves as if it is nothing more than a joke to him, smiling at her and I shove him. "She sees us, Alec. Shall we meet up with your little Clary?"

"What's the matter?" Clary's friend, Simon, asks. He looks back towards the window at us, his eyes not registering the fact that only Clary's eyes can see us. "What do you see?" He squeezes her hand and then Clary stands up, walking from the small Coffee Shop and out one of the back doors. Jace seizes me by my wrist, dragging me out back and we lay eyes on Clary who is staring at us with wide eyes.

Clary grits her teeth. "You guys keep following me! You're the two I saw at that Club last night!" She automatically works herself into a rage and I can see Jace's wild smirk. "You're the two that killed that man."

Jace shakes his head. "That wasn't a man. It was a monster."

"You two are the only two monsters around here! I'm calling the police!" Clary wails, pulling her phone out quickly and I watch as Jace rolls his eyes.

"Clary, how will the police ever arrest a person they can't see?" Jace asks. "They can't see me. You're the only human that seems to be able to see through my glamour." Jace circles her, staring her down, making her even more nervous.

I reach out, jerking him back. "Jace, she's scared to death. How will we make her understand if she's trying to call 911 on us? Clary's part of a world that she doesn't understand; she doesn't know what she is."

Jace shakes his head. "Go ahead, peacekeeper." He falls silent and steps back, leaving me face-to-face with the shaking girl. "Do it your way and see where being gentle gets us."

"You're killers," Clary says. "You're cold-blooded killers!"

Jace snaps back, making me huff. "As opposed to being peace-loving killers, Clary?" He smirks at her and I give him a dirty look, telling him to shut up and he holds his hands up in surrender, leaning against the wall of the building as he watches in amusement.

"Clary, you're part of a world you can't even imagine. You're different… If you're a mundane, you shouldn't be able to see us. You're not entirely human," I say.

"What in the hell is a mundane?! What are you even talking about?!" Clary asks, nearly in hysterics.

"A mundane is a human... A being of your very world; an everyday reality you see. But, in your world, there is things more than to what meets the eye," I say quietly. Clary stares at me like I'm crazy and she takes in a sharp breath, her shaking hand wandering towards her phone as it starts ringing.

Jace mutters words from the back ground, being a smart ass as usual. "Yes, little mundie, answer that God forsaken device. It's annoying beyond belief."

I watch as Clary talks into the phone, a frantic voice overpowering hers. _"Clary, you don't come home! Do you understand?" _Clary's green eyes grow wide with panic, her breathing hitching into panicky huffs of air.

"Mom?" Clary asks. "Mom, are you okay?"

"_I love you, Clary." _With that the phone line is cut off and Clary looks around for an escape route. She turns for the other end of the alley-way, running full speed out into traffic, tears streaming down her face as she dodges taxi cabs and buses, running through mounds of people. I look back at Jace and he nods, rolling his eyes and we run out towards the New York traffic, running after Clary.


	2. Shadowhunters

**Thank you all for reviewing! I got three more reviews than I expected-hahaha. Writing for Alec/Clary is a bit strange right now, but I will most definitely get the hang of it as I go on. Hope that everybody enjoys the story and review…please?!**

**Also, I'd like to acknowledge one of my reviewers who goes by . She is a very talented young writer with a lot of potential and deserves much more credit for her new FanFics than she's given. Take a look at her new story Hunted and then her story called New Life- I think you'll really like them. So, if you're able, tell some acquaintances about this and let's reel in some fans for this young lady's story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of its materials- all belong to Cassandra Clare. No copyright intended.**

* * *

Jace simply huffs and puffs as we barrel down the sidewalk, irritated that I've decided to run after her. In our wake, we've left people utterly confused as their belongings go flying or they're simply knocked over onto the concrete, crouching down to collect fallen children and scattered objects from the ground. In the streets we've left taxi cabs and the large buses in a disorderly manner as they skid across the road, drivers cussing each other from their vehicles.

"I do not like involving ourselves with mundies," Jace says as we skid around the corner. "I _especially _do not like this one in particular."

I eye him as I barrel down the sidewalk, skidding to a stop in front of the apartment complex. My eyes flicker towards the second story and I watch in horror as the windows crack, a screech filling the air. It's the little mundane girl's scream…Clary. Jace makes a sound of irritation as he runs after me, following after I knock the door down and I take the steps two, almost three, at a time. The first apartment I stumble into looks like hell came and ran over it. Glass lays shattered on the hardwood flooring; furniture is knocked about, their cotton innards spilling out onto the floor. Pictures of a woman who I presume is Clary's mother and the girl herself are hanging lopsided on the walls, the frames shattered to pieces. Everything inside is just…ravaged.

I stumble in quickly to see the terrified teenager sobbing, her body covered in slimy substances given off by the demon. In fact, the entire kitchen looks like a slimy mess. On the floor is still what looks like live demon and she stomps at it violently, her small body shaking wildly.

"Stop it," I say quietly. I quickly take her into my arms and I feel her knees buckle, her hands knotting into my shirt as she cries. "Shh… It's okay, Clary." I feel her move closer to me, hiding her head in the crook of my neck and I feel the body wracking sobs start to shake mine. My eyes flicker around the room quickly and I quickly pull back, clutching her hand. "We have to move, Clary."

"My mother," Clary croaks.

"We don't have time," Jace interjects, staring at the shaking teen.

Clary looks over at him, gritting her teeth. I can tell she's becoming rather upset with him and his attitude. Taking in a raspy breath, she stumbles off towards the apartment door and I watch as her knees buckle again, her skinny body hitting the floor with a loud _thump_. "I've gotta find her." I bite my bottom lip quickly before I hoist her up onto her feet, holding her upright. From behind I can hear Jace's voice and he has become gentler upon seeing Clary so upset. I watch as he steps in front of her, capturing her face in his hands and looks her in the eyes, drying her tears away.

The way he speaks… I've never heard him use that voice before in my life. "Clary, we _will _find your mother. Come with us so we can at least offer you some protection- I hardly think it's safe here." He brushes back a tangled strand of hair, trying to smile at her.

I feel Clary's hands tighten around mine and she gently nods, tears still glistening in her eyes. "I trust you two." With that she intertwines her fingers through mine like a child who is terrified of something, taking in a shaky breath as she follows Jace and me. "What are your names?"

My eyes flicker towards Clary, caught off guard by her question as I lead her from the apartment complex. I can tell she's ultimately sick of all this…she's so scared, so upset- but in her emerald eyes, I can see something more to her than just a fearful little fifteen year old. "My name's Alexander- preferably Alec. Then this here is Jace…"

Clary nods, quickly diverting her gaze towards me. "Alec… That's a nice name." Then she says nothing else, looking between me and Jace with tear glistening eyes. I smile grimly at her, leading her away from the apartment, holding her hand all the while. Right now I couldn't even imagine letting her go… I don't think she could stand letting go, either.

"Is there anywhere else you could go?" Jace asks, looking towards Clary. I can tell that he's thinking of her best interest, but he's just as irritated as ever. "Is there a relative close to your home?"

Clary shakes her head. "No… It's just my mother and me. Maybe I can go to Luke's…"

"Luke? Is he a friend, then?" Jace asks, looking down at Clary with wondering eyes. "Is he some stupid teenager with no ideal of this world? I would strongly prefer it if he is." I watch as Clary's eyes narrow in on him and if we weren't in this particular situation, I'd laugh at the looks he's receiving.

Clary grumbles, shaking as we walk down the sidewalk. "He's my mother's friend… Luke's been in my life as long as I could ever remember." She doesn't talk after that, fighting back tears that glisten in her large green eyes. Her grip on my hand tightens quickly, searching for some kind of comfort as she walks beside of me at a steady pace. "Luke might be all I have left."

My eyes flicker towards Jace and I can tell he regrets even asking her. In my own words, I think that we should have taken her back to the Institute… She would have been better off there in the first place where I could have at least got her calmed down to the point where she could form some coherent words for Jace and me to understand.

I smile down at her. "Everything will be fine, Clarissa. Take my word for it."

Clary nods, continuing the walk to lead us to the man's house. I can tell there's some kind of hope in those eyes of hers… My eyes flicker towards Jace and I note that he's debating on whether or not to just sweep her off of her feet to run away with her to a better place…that's what I want to do, too. I want to scoop her up in my arms and take her away from this madness. Clary doesn't know what to do with what has happened today. She's been brought up in the Mundane World where scenarios like this don't exist.

"This is it," Clary says hoarsely, showing us to a building. The thing is fairly big with the exception of the book store on the bottom floor, expanding towards a second and third level. "C'mon, we'll go around back now." She takes a small alley way, finding the door in the now dimming light of the day. Shaking, she finds a door with chipping black paint. Her small hand reaches out to take the door handle and she quickly motions us in as she gets it open. Jace gives her a skeptical look before I huff, dragging him inside against his protests. The three of us stare towards Clary as she weaves through the mess of things when she hears a series of bangs and crashes and she snatches up a fire extinguisher, waddling towards the other side of the room and we hear metal clashing and a boy's shriek.

"What the hell, Clary?" the boy cries. That's her mundane friend, Simon, of course. "I went to your house but it was trashed so I came here. God, why are you here by yourself? You're drenched in water and then…oh holy hell, what is this stuff? Ewww!"

Clary chases him the whole way over here, threatening to do more than just beat him with a fire extinguisher. "So you hide down here? You had to scare the hell out of me, too? Oh, I'm not here by myself… There are these two guys that came with me…." Her green eyes flicker towards the place we had originally stood, blinking a few times. "You can't see them, though…and I can't see them, either."

"Clary, you sure you're okay?" Simon asks.

Jace, smirking, pops out and he looks towards Simon before pulling me out. "Jace Wayland- demon hunter."

Simon, amused, looks towards Jace as he walks about. "Simon Lewis- Key Master. Who are you? The Gate-Keeper?"

"I don't get it," Jace says.

Clary's eyes narrow on me and Jace. "Shut up and explain to him what the hell's going on." She sits on one of the chairs, head in her hands and I frown, shaking my head before I fade into the room with her, stroking her red curls.

…

It took a good thirty minutes of explaining before Clary and I got in to go search for her friend Luke. Simon was confused to the point where Jace said he'd keep guard and try to break everything down for the poor empty-headed boy. So, with that having been done, Clary and I set off. She led me up a set of stairs leading to Luke's third level apartment where I make her stop upon hearing voices not too far off. Clary, clearly frightened, stands beside of me as I pull out my steele, placing it on the wall. After turning the corner of a wall, we see a brown haired man bound to a chair, surprisingly calm for a situation like this. Two men dressed in black circle him like vultures, evil smiles on their faces.

I quickly place my hand over Clary's mouth, whispering to her for her to be quiet and I then proceed to take her hand in mine, feeling her body run cold as she stares at the man she loves like a father without a doubt. The two men tease poor Luke relentlessly, calling at him with dog sounds and other stupid things.

"Valentine's not happy with your betrayal, Lucian," the short haired blonde says.

"I call of no betrayal," Luke says, clenching his jaw shut.

The blonde bends in front of him, staring him dead in the eye. "You're selflessly devoted that that bitch and her little red-headed bastard." I knew instantly that he was referring to Clary and her mother…how Luke's been there since Clary was just a little girl.

Luke, truth on his face, says his words without an issue. "I don't want her back. I've spent _years _cozying up to that woman and her brat to find the Mortal Cup. When I find the Mortal Cup, I want to give it to Valentine myself."

My eyes flicker towards Clary who is beginning to shake, her eyes wide as she stumbles backwards. Things fall over onto the floor and from the two idiots' reactions in the room, they've heard it. Clary looks at me, knowing she's done wrong but I shake my head, pointing towards the door.

"You run and you don't stop running," I say. "Run to Jace, Clary."

"Alec," Clary says, mortified.

"I'm right behind you… I said for you to run to Jace before they get to us," I say. "I'm not leaving you, I promise."

Clary nods, spinning on her heel and then runs at full speed through the house, things falling in her wake. I follow a few steps after, footfalls other than my own filling the air. The two goofs from behind are following quickly, looking at Clary and me as if we're some kind of meal. "Run faster!"

I watch in horror as the two men come in on Clary, staring down at her with coy smiles. "Look at that…just like her mother- irritating little bitch." The bigger of the two of them grab her up, holding her tightly as she kicks and flails to get out of his arms. "Her father will be pleased that we have her here."

Clary kicks the man holding her tightly and I hear a squeal and then an angry sigh, the man dropping her little body onto the floor and Clary scatters back to me, wide eyed. "Go and find another door. I've got them."

Nodding, she scatters down the hall and I watch as they stare at me, giving me these awful looks that would have made Isabelle absolutely cringe. "So…where do we go from here, gentlemen?"

"You little…" After having been cut off, the man that was in the floor pounces at me and I draw my sword from my belt, pushing him back before I take the other one on. They start chasing after me down the hall and I smile as I hide behind the heavy metal door in the back room, pushing one inside when he's not looking after a thump to the head knocks him unconscious.

"Sleep tight, buddy," I say sarcastically before running down the fire escape, stumbling a few times to see that Clary has made it outside, shivering in the down poor of rain that fall in icy sheet around us, close to Simon, Jace nowhere in sight.

I skid to a stop beside of Clary, staring out as Jace as he flips and rolls about the area, taking down cops who have long talons and darkened eyes, no whites in them at all.

Simon, terrified, starts screaming. "You just killed two cops!"

"Those aren't cops," Jace says as if taking the two of them down is nothing.

I take Clary's hand in mine, pulling her into another alley way to begin running again. No…I can't have her out here in this condition. The Institute's the only safe place where she isn't vulnerable… Halfway down the alley Clary's body slumps, her distressed sobs ringing out as she begins coughing and shivering. Those big green eyes…she's become broken.

"I mean I can't believe…" she murmurs, trailing off as she hides her face in her hands. I bend down in front of her, placing my hands on her knees before having her look at me. "Luke's been here for me as long as I could remember. He's been like a father to me… He's picked me up from school for all of these years…"

I take her face into my hands, drying away the stream of tears and the droplets of blood that flows freely down her forehead and her face. "You can't trust anybody, Clary. Not one person. Those closest to you may just be your worst enemy."

Clary looks at me for a few moments before her eyes grow wide and she starts sobbing again, fighting against me. "Alec, I gotta find my mom! I gotta find my mom!"

"Shh… Clary, we're going to find your mother," I whisper quietly. "But now we need to get you out of here. You're hardly in any condition to argue, either. Look at me, Clary." Big eyes focused on me, I gently lean my forehead against hers. "I am a Shadowhunter and I will protect you with my life."

Clary nods, sniffling as she throws her arms around me. I pull her up, settling her on her feet and my eyes flicker towards Jace and Simon who has just ran into the ally, huffing and puffing, covered in ichor and blood. "We thought we lost you two!"

Jace glares at Simon before shaking his head, pulling the poor boy along down the alleyway and Clary and I run after them, finding the best route to a subway so we can get home. My eyes flicker down towards Clary and I see that she wants to give up…she's so tired, too. By the time we reach the subway train Clary's out of breath and completely worn out, shivering to the point where Simon removes his jacket and wraps it around her. Clary finally slumps against me, eyes closed to find a few moments of relief. Every now and then her body tenses and she makes this pained sound, her hand flying to her arm with each interval of whatever is going on.

"Are you okay?" I ask silently.

Clary gives me a small nod and I smile grimly, intertwining our fingers and she relaxes a little. She squeezes my hand tightly before she looks towards Simon who is staring over her, giving him this little awkward smile. "Everything's gonna be okay, Clary." Afterwards he just sits beside of Jace, both of them arguing back and forth.

"You killed two cops!" Simon argues.

"Those weren't cops," Jace states in a matter-of-fact tone.

Simon narrows his eyes in on him. "Those were cops."

Jace mimics Simon's action, causing Clary to chuckle weakly. "Those weren't cops."

…

I lead Clary through the remainder of the New York traffic, arm wrapped around her waist tightly. She's beginning to become tired and I can tell that she's pained. After being attacked, becoming drenched in God knows what, and being chased by two goons I can't say that I blame her. Just looking at her you can tell that she's ready to fall over where she stands.

A smile graces her face the moment her eyes see the Institute and I can tell that the thought of warmth and safety are giving her some peace of mind. I chuckle and stare at the place where I've grown up and I can tell Clary's interested. Jace snickers at Clary before Simon throws in some comments here and there and he shakes him by the color of his shirt.

"What is this dump?" Simon asks.

Clary's smile becomes bigger. "This isn't a dump." Like Jace and me, she can see the golden structure decked out in Runes and Seraphs with their wings spread out as if in flight. "You just can't see it." After we pass through the gates she becomes at ease…like she'd be content with whatever happens next. Clary looks around at the Institute with tired eyes, amazed with the architecture and her emerald eyes flicker back towards me and Jace and she smile weakly. Then, as if it were on cue, she faints.

She falls into the arms of her friend, her face twisted into a mask of pain. The three of us surround Clary, staring down at her with wide eyes as she tries to regain her bearings. "Clary, are you okay? Jace, do something!" Simon chirps, looking around frantically. "Alec, what's wrong with her?!"

I watch as Jace pulls up her shirt sleeve to reveal a nasty looking bite. Ichor is oozing out of her arm along with a mixture of other stuff and my eyes flicker towards the blonde boy and he has a look of remorse on his face.

"Is this the where you start ripping up your clothes to bind my wounds?" Clary asks hoarsely, looking up at Jace with a small smirk.

Jace chuckles. "If you wanted us to take off our clothes you should have just asked." With that he pulls out his Steele and then asks for me to hold her arm.

"Are you insane?!" I exclaim, clutching the now unconscious girl's hand. "She will become Forsaken!"

Jace rolls his eyes. "I'm 90 percent sure that she's a Shadowhunter, Alec. She's seen our world this far…. I have no doubt that she is one of us." I slap him upside the head and he gives me a dirty look, glaring daggers at me. "What was that for, jackass?"

"That was for the other 10 percent!" With that I watch as he draws a rune over Clary's arm, the bluish-white light filling the room as he draws an _iratze _expertly on her forearm. After he's finished I quietly scoop Clary up in my arms, holding her tightly to me.

Jace calls out after me. "Where do you think you're going?"

I turn around. "Don't worry about that. Worry about Clary's mundane friend and clean up all of that _ichor _before Hodge and Isabelle comes to investigate." I smile at him in a teasing manor before I walk quietly to the infirmary, laying her down on a bed.

"Everything's gonna be fine," I say. "We're going to find your mother, Clary. I'll protect you, too- you have my promise." I press my lips to her forehead, smoothing back her hair gently before I'm met with Izzy who stares in at me, smirking.

"Guess that Jace and I weren't stupid when we said you were head-over-heels for the girl, now were we?" she asks, arms crossed.


	3. Unconscious

**Thank you all for the reviews! I got more than I ever expected for this story… Truthfully I was expecting no reviews, hahaha. Anyways, I hope that everybody likes this story! This here is a chapter that takes place during the time that Clary was unconscious and then some. Hope that you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of its materials- it all belongs to Cassandra Clare. No copyright intended.**

* * *

Hodge said the chances of her surviving were somewhat slim. Upon laying eyes on her, he was amazed that she was still breathing with as much poison as there was in her system. She was shivering and pale and she was in pain. Several times he was at her bedside, giving her tisanes that he could inject her with to at least take the edge away when he could feel the muscle beneath her skin roll. When he felt of her, he said that her skin was flaming hot and she was sweating up a storm.

"Is she still breathing?" Jace asks, strolling into the infirmary like it is any everyday thing with him.

I look up at him from my spot beside of Clary's bed, blinking my eyes a few times. I've barely slept in the last twenty four hours… I guess it has been my anxiety more than anything. All night and most of the early parts of the morning I have been up to keep an eye on her, trying to keep her fever under control. I have been claimed crazy by Isabelle who keeps asking why I keep fooling with her when she knows that Clary will die. I just tell her everytime she tells me that I have faith in Clary…had she been dead, she'd die earlier.

"She's doing better," I say quietly. "Her fever is beginning to break."

Jace gazes at her, smiling calmly before he brings a chair to sit beside of me. "Hodge said he's making more tisanes. He said it should start to fight the Ravener's poisons more effectively than the first round of injections." After a moment or two of silence he speaks again, gesturing back to Clary. "She's quite the fighter, isn't she?"

I chuckle lightly. "Clary's the first girl I've seen so pigheaded- next to Izzy, of course. Clary sets a goal and she gets to it…she won't stop fighting. This girl right here is determined to live." I smile down at her and as if she were never sick or anything, she comes to rest with a peaceful smile on her face. Squeezing her hand gently, I feel the pressure returned and I feel my heart race… Will she open her eyes for me?

"She'll be fine… Quit coddling her," Isabelle chirps, walking into the room with a handful of what looks like candy.

I roll my eyes. "She was attacked unmercifully by a demon and two dunderheads- she deserves it."

"You so have the hots for her," Izzy says, sitting on the side of me that Jace hasn't occupied. I reach over to snatch a Skittle from her and she slaps me away violently, giving me this demonic look. "Don't touch my candy, Fat Boy. Get you own." Isabelle extends her hand to Jace, a smirk on her face. "Would you like a piece of candy?"

I stare at my sister, exasperated with the way she has done me. "So you give Goldilocks there a piece of candy? Christ, I knew you've always liked Jace better than me."

"Shut up, Alec. I give you the gift of life everyday- because I don't try to murder you," Isabelle states matter-of-factly. "Come, Jace, so Alec can continue to nurse his beloved back to health." She snickers and smiles slyly, leading Jace away from us.

I huff, throwing a damp cloth at Isabelle and she screams when the thing touches her skin. "I don't like her like that, Izzy!"

"Sure, Alec- just keep telling yourself that!" Isabelle calls.

I groan, collapsing into the chair and I look towards Clary. She's still smiling lightly and I know she's dreaming sweet dreams…just about whatever girls dream about- if she's anything like Isabelle she's dreaming about the latest fashion that has came out, but I doubt that on many levels. I silently play with her fingers and out of nowhere I imagine a gleaming gold ring on her left ring-finger, but I shake that off. She feels considerably cooler than before and I smile crookedly, knowing that she's becoming a whole lot better.

"You're different, Clary…way different," I murmur quietly.

Somewhere in the evening I find myself sleeping on and off, taking little naps and then I'm taking care of Clary again, replacing the damp cloth on her head time to time or I'm watching Hodge give her another dose of a medicine. Still, her fever doesn't break.

Jace nudges me finally, giving me a look. "You need to sleep, Alec. It is self evident that she will survive."

"At least let me stay with her," I say quietly.

Jace huffs, throwing a crumpled blanket at me. "Very well then- just leave everything else to Hodge and the blundering wonder." He turns out the lights in the Institute and I bring the thin blanket around my shoulders, holding Clary's hand as I doze off into sleep.

…

I wake up to the sound of a terrified girl, a male's voice in the mix. Forcing myself up and I squint into the darkness to see Jace bent over Clary, trying to sooth her. She's crying out for somebody-anybody. She cries for her mother, screaming for somebody to stop and she's arguing back to somebody else to help her…she's crying for me. In the dim light I can see that Jace's face is contorted into a mask of pain and fear, trying to calm her down.

"Clary, shh…." Jace whispers calmly, smoothing her hair down, hoping that she'd hear him. Jace's eyes flicker towards me and he looks towards Clary and I make out what he's saying. I push myself up, walking towards the two of them and I sit on the edge of Clary's bed, caressing the small of her back. I'm graced by her emerald green eyes and I watch as tears streak down her face relentlessly.

"It's okay…shh," I whisper quietly. "Those demons and those two other Shadowhunters are gone- they're gone. Lie back down, Clary; you still aren't well enough yet." I brush back her hair, pressing my lips to her forehead and I feel that her fever's spiked again… She's having all of these fever dreams.

"Alec," Clary says desperately.

"I'm here, Clary," I murmur. "Shh…just lie down and I'll be with you." I hold her hand in mine, squeezing it and she returns the pressure as she did earlier and she goes quiet. I scoot into the bed next to her and pull her close to me so she's resting against my chest. "I'm not leaving you." After a few minutes of silence Clary's body goes limp in my arms and she's unconscious, breathing shallowly again.

My eyes flicker towards Jace. "How long has this been going on?"

"She's been frantic most of the night," Jace says. "Clary was quiet at first- just little whimpers and then she'd go back into unconsciousness. Then the fever dreams started." He calmly reaches over towards Clary, bringing the blanket around her little body again.

Before I ever answer, Isabelle's voice begins to drift through the air. "I thought we were passed the nightmare stage." She slumps down in a chair ungracefully; her face a mess of make-up and then her hair frames her face thickly like its hiding her away. "Also, I thought you didn't like her." Isabelle gestures to the arm I have wrapped around Clary, smirking.

I glare at her. "Carry yourself back to bed, she-witch."

Jace makes a growling sound, calling our attention. "I guess if she's coming in and out of consciousness is good. As much as I would like to stay and enjoy this little get-together I must get some sleep- it takes at least a good eight hours of rest every night to look as stunningly attractive as I do every day." He squeezes Clary's shoulder gently before waving lazily to Isabelle and me, walking out of the room.

…

"Is she alive?" Isabelle asks, referring to Clary's still body.

From beside of me I can feel Hodge nudge her lightly, scowling at her. "Isabelle, it is bad luck to talk about death in a sick-room." He calmly pats Clary's hand before turning towards Jace, Isabelle, and me. "When she's awake, have her speak with me. I will be in the library." Hodge nods promptly and then leaves the room, leaving us to our own devices.

Clary hasn't so much as moved since last night after I had slept beside of her. She didn't fail to scare the hell out of me when I woke up because she was so cold and she was unmoving. It took me several minutes to feel if she had a heartbeat… Now, if you listen closely, you can hear her breathing and her ever-so-steady heartbeat.

Jace coughs, looking at Isabelle. "I'll bet three boxes of Twizzlers that she's gonna wake up in the next hour. Will you take me up on that bet, Isabelle?" He chuckles, looking over at me, knowing I'm irritated.

"I'll throw in some Skittles and then maybe some money to make it interesting," Isabelle replies. "So it's a deal then, Jace?" She smiles a toothy grin back at him before looking over at me and she scoots away. "Hey, I think she's coming to."

I shoot forward, grabbing the brown haired boy named Simon from his seat. "What the hell are you doing?!" He groggily follows after me, blinking rapidly to clear his eyes and perches his glasses on his nose.

"I believe she's waking up," I say, sounding like a small child. I look down at Clary, watching her closely and I can hear this little sound- maybe a whimper-and then she moves her fingers like she's making sure she's still alive and well.

Clary's eyes open slowly and she squints, looking around the room, knowing that she's in a complete different place. For a moment or two she stares up at the ceiling, daring not to look at us as if we were characters from a ghastly nightmare. Then, when she has her bearings, her emerald eyes flicker towards us and she smiles teasingly at Simon and me.

"Our very own Sleeping Beauty is wide awake," Jace says.

Clary glares at him and she props herself up, her face twisting into a mask of pain. I sit next to her quickly, interlacing our hands and Clary squeezes my hand tightly in hers. "Are you okay, Clary?" I tuck loose strands of hair away from her face and then behind her ear, studying her over.

She nods quickly. "My stomach's hurting- no big deal." Her eyes flicker towards her arm where its wrapped in gauze and she removes it, revealing her pale skin that looks like black veins are spreading and a Rune decks her arm out. Clary lightly skims it, hissing in pain after touching it and I hear Isabelle laugh.

"You haven't eaten in three days- I can only imagine that it hurts that bad. Also, I hardly think that the Ravener's poison and Hodge's medicinal herbs have helped out, either," Isabelle says, taking up a tisane and gives it to Clary after pouring it into a mug for her. "Drink this…it should make the pain wear off."

Jace ruffles Clary's curls, pointing towards her arm. "Also, the first Rune that any Shadowhunter gets is the worst. It will sting for a bit." He sits on Clary's other side, leaning against the railing of her bed and he holds out his hand, giving her a small smile. "We haven't had time for formal introductions in the past so this seems like the perfect time. My name is Jace Wayland. Your turn, brother."

I roll my eyes but still, I hold my hand out to Clary and she takes it with ease unlike she did with Jace. "My name is Alexander Lightwood...the less obnoxious, ignorant, non-womanizer of a brother to Jace and Isabelle." I press a kiss to the back of her hand and Clary blushes a vibrant red, earning chuckles out of all of us…she even laughs.

"Isabelle Lightwood- only girl and sister to these two dumbasses," she says, smacking Jace and me. "Come to the library when you are ready. Your new clothes are on the bed next to you!" She waves lightly to Clary and then the door to the infirmary closes, leaving just the four of us in here.

Clary looks at me with a look of confusion on her face. "New clothes?" She looks down at herself and she's in one of my black tops and when she pulls the blanket down, a pair of my sweat pants. Clary opens her mouth to talk but she simply shakes her head, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "You know what; I'm not even going to ask." With that she stands up, taking unsteady steps to collect her clothes that Isabelle's laid out for her.

"There's a bathroom to your left," Jace calls. "Try not to fall in the shower. I'd hate to have to come in there and…" Clary's thrown something at him and she hit him, too. Rubbing the back of his head and holding a bottle of Lavender soap in his hand, he looks back at Clary with big eyes. "Meow! Somebody has woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

I glare at him. "Can you go one day without terrorizing some girl? I can't believe that you even thought that!"

Jace bursts out into laughter. "It is simply the buddy system. Besides, I was sharing some of my hospitality, kindness, and generosity- have you heard of sharing is caring?"

I roll my eyes before I run him off. "If you do not stop being a pervert Clary will make sure you have nothing to share." A few moments pass and I look out to see Clary's head sticking out of the door. She smiles sweetly at me.

"Thank you for keeping him off of me, Alec." Clary says quietly. "He's really a pain in the ass."

I chuckle lightly. "Anytime, Clary. Get cleaned up and then we'll take it from there, okay." I toss the soap back to her and she catches it gratefully. "You'll need that." I wink at her playfully before she laughs, shutting and locking the door. My only guess is that she's locking it because of Jace.

"Lay off of Clary," Simon snaps from his seat. "I don't know what you guys are playing with her here, but I know it isn't good."

"Keep your head out of my affairs, Mundie," I growl.

Simon stands in front of me, arms crossed. "You don't know the first thing about her…"

I push past him, sitting in a chair close to the washroom. "But I will soon, won't I?"

* * *

**Ahhh…I just love the sound of a good fight between Alec and Simon, don't you? Hope you guys like this chapter and leave me some suggestions for some later chapters between Alec and Clary…because this is going to be very, very different.**


	4. Memories

**Thank you all! I was beyond ecstatic to see what everybody's comments were. Keep the reviews coming in, please….I just love them! No, without further ado, I give you the next chapter in our little story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of its materials. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare. No copyright intended.**

* * *

Clary follows us silently throughout the Institute, her green eyes wide as she looks around. The golden statutes of Angels, the Runes, and then just the paintings themselves caught her eyes when she stepped out of the infirmary. She ran like a little child to a statue like it was a present, studying it over before moving to the next thing. It was like all in that second she forgot about how her mother was taken and how she herself was brutally beaten down by a demon and two dunderheads…like she knew she was a part of something amazing. Then, when she looked back at me, it was like it was just us in her eyes- everything was about us.

"Remind me to get her some tinfoil for a welcoming present since she's attracted to shiny things," Jace says. He smiles as he sees her studying over a metal suit of armor, studying the Runes traced upon it before she jumps back slightly because of the gleaming silver sword attacked to it.

I nudge Jace a little harder than I want to. "Let her have her fun. I believe Hodge can wait, Jace. Not to mention we need to give her something to eat… Do we even have anything to eat?" I watch as Clary runs her small hands along the wall, a Cross capturing her eye and I see her smile widely. "Go to the kitchen and safe-guard what we have. Isabelle's going to try to be cooking."

"Very well, then," Jace says. "Shall I hide the frying pans and some silverware?"

I nod. "Call the Fire-Department as a precautionary measure, will you?"

"I hear you." Jace smiles lightly at Clary before walking past her, running down the stairs to outrun Isabelle in a race to the kitchen. I hear bangs and then the two of them arguing and I hope Jace has ultimately won this fight for Clary's sake.

I roll my eyes, walking up next to Clary and she looks back, a look of wonder on her face. "I see you are enjoying the artwork and the décor. Which piece do you like best? A personal favorite is that old golden thing back there." The one I refer to is a misshapen thing that's could be an array of objects. To me it was simple shapes and then Jace gave that thing a whole new meaning when he moved here. I couldn't look at it again.

"I like the ring-looking thing," Clary says quietly. She points to the thing incased in an arc of glass, the thing resting on a velvet pillow, protected. It has emeralds the same color as her eyes with the little jewels everywhere. "Is it a weapon?"

"I believe Mother said you twisted it and a piece of blessed metal comes out," I comment. "So yes, it is a weapon."

Clary whistles and we both chuckle, continuing our walk down the long corridor. "Why did Jace run down there like he would lose his one and only love? The last time I ever saw anybody run like that was when Simon fought a nine year old for a comic book."

I hold back my tongue, knowing that I'd say something horrid about her mundane friend. To be truthful here, I really don't like Simon. I didn't like when I first seen him… He had this look on his face that I could never get over. I just cough and then smile lightly down at Clary. "He's safeguarding our breakfast."

"What? Can Jace really cook?" Clary asks. "He doesn't look like the type to… Maybe Isabelle…"

"No…you don't eat Isabelle's food for nothing- she even screws cereal up. She burns boiling water… You get the picture. As a side comment, Jace doesn't do any better. They're both pretty bad. One time they set the kitchen on fire." I watch as Clary begins to absolutely crack up, tears of laughter running down her face. "So unless you want food poisoning, I suggest you have me cook the food."

Clary beams at me and then looks back at Simon who is dazed and confused, toying around with some kind of dagger. "Should we get him?"

I shake my head. "He'll find his way eventually. Come; let's see what Jace has salvaged up." I wrap my arm around her waist gently, leading her down the steps. Simon begins fussing and then, to my satisfactory, I hear him screech and then a string of cuss words leaves his mouth. "Pay him no mind. He shouldn't have played with that thing in the first place."

…

"So what's up with this Hodge-man?" Clary asks, strolling quietly beside of me. "Is he the head-honcho here or what?" She looks towards the library's doors with clearly interested eyes and then she looks back up at me, waiting for my answer.

"You can say that. That man, Hodge, does indeed run the Institute. He has for years and years now," I say quietly. "I've known him since I was a small child. He's our instructor of sorts while our parents are away- a guardian more than anything. Hodge is the greatest Shadowhunter alive as the people say."

Clary cocks her eyebrows. "Does Jace know that they say that? I think he'd be devastated if so."

"Jace has an ego…a BIG one. You just need to ignore him, Clary." I open the arched oak wood doors to the library, motioning for Clary to follow. "Come, Clary. I promise that Hodge doesn't bite…either do I. Hodge is a good man…you can trust him."

Clary nods gently and she steps inside, looking around sheepishly before her eyes spot the pieces of artwork and the towering book shelves, the smile on her face growing wider and wider. "This is beautiful…"

"Go and take a look, Clary. When we have some spare time I'll bring you here again," I say quietly. "I'm here when you need me." Clary's hand grasps mine and she has me come along with her, quietly walking down the steps as she studies the place over.

"Just…stay close," Clary says.

"Always," I murmur quietly.

Clary reluctantly lets go of my hand, crossing the threshold to reach a series of large books and she takes one, opening it up. Her emerald eyes grow wide at the sight of the black and white pictures inside and she gently places her hand on one, looking it over. I see her mother…a woman of about nineteen or twenty, wrapped in the arms of a dark haired man.

Clary jumps when she hears Hodge's voice, slamming the book shut. "She was the best…your mum…" She opens her mouth to speak, but she's cut off abruptly by Hodge who continues on with his words. "Yesterday you were an ordinary girl, but today, you feel as if your entire world has been turned upside down. Remember, the tales whispered about legends and nightmares…the stories told around camp fires- they're all true."

"Don't scare her, Hodge," I say quietly. I struggle to keep a smile off of my face and keep from laughing because I vaguely can imagine Clary looking underneath a bed to check for monsters. "Just carry on…we have plans for later."

They begin to talk for a good while, settling down on a sofa as they converse. The sunshine begins to come through the mosaics in the window, hitting Clary to the point where her eyes seem to sparkle and she herself seems to illuminate. Who wouldn't think she's beautiful in this position? I catch myself staring at her time and time again, trying to pass off my staring for studying the place or trying to read a book. Though she catches me staring, she smiles sweetly before carrying out the rest of her conversation.

"The Silent Brothers are ready for her," Jace says, his voice booming through the room.

The Silent Brothers…they have always rubbed me the wrong way. They're beyond creepy with their stitched-shut mouths and their hollow eyes. Also, because of the way they're capable of reading minds, I feel like there is a true invasion of privacy. What is inside of my head needs to stay there… There are plenty of secrets that I can never afford Isabelle to find out; she'd never let me hear the end of it- especially those about Clary.

Clary walks up to me, a worried expression written across her face. "Who are the Silent Brothers?" She follows me out of the library after she waves to Hodge, her eyes wide with some kind of panic.

"They're a…group of sorts- a very important part of the Shadow World, if you will," I say quietly, helping her put her coat on. I hook a finger under her chin, turning her head up gently so I can see her. "Hey, you have nothing to worry about. They couldn't hurt you if they tried." I place my hand on her back, leading her from the Institute.

…

"She's interesting, isn't she?" Jace asks.

I smile lightly at that, watching as he gestures towards Clary who is walking ahead of us. I can tell she's trying to clear her head…to cast away all her worries. "Clary's somewhat of a mystery… She's much different from any girl I've ever met."

"I'll say amen to that… Imagine Isabelle, as a mundane, in Clary's situation," Jace says. I cringe at the thought of that, knowing that she'd make the most God-awful Mundie there ever was. I'll bet you that she wouldn't have made it past that Ravener if so like Clary had. "Be grateful that she isn't one of those girls." An awkward silence falls between the two of us and we're met with Clary's shimmering emerald eyes. I smile back and I hear her giggle before she turns away and Jace nudges me. "I see the way you look at her…"

I grit my teeth, looking over at him. "Is it that obvious?"

Jace nods. "It is evident in everything you do. You treat her like she's the world….like she's your world. No person who wasn't love-stricken wouldn't sit up late hours or give a kiss to a complete stranger, now. I can tell she loves you, too."

I feel a blush come across my face and I duck my head down, hearing Jace's laugh boom into the air. Clary turns around, stopping in her tracks and she gives us this look like we've gone insane. "Is something funny, boys?"

I glare at Jace before pushing him and he hits the cold earth with a thump, cussing all the while. "We were just…just joking. Yes, I told the most amazing joke. If it were for a woman's ears I'd say it, Clary." I run to catch up with Clary, standing beside of her and I look back at Jace as he collects himself, giving me a dirty look.

"Hahaha, Alec- your joke was great," Jace says sarcastically. He looks down towards his phone and he automatically starts cussing, rushing us forward. "Yes, I'll tell you about it later, Clary. I told the Silent Brothers that we'd be there promptly."

"Since when is being on time your thing, Jace?" I ask.

"It isn't my thing. They just scare the hell out of me," Jace replies. "I'm afraid they might cut my tongue out or something…"

I scoff at him. "Like your unnatural fear of ducks?"

"Not in front of the girl, Alexander!" Jace squalls.

Clary and I laugh, continuing the walk and she looks puzzled the moment we step into a cemetery. "So are these guys like a gang or something?" She looks around quietly, moving a bit closer to me in her nervousness. "Just a question…but why didn't Hodge come with us?"

Jace shrugs. "He hasn't left the Institute in years. Some say he is bound by a spell."

"He's agoraphobic, then," Clary says, jogging to keep up with me. Her eyes flicker around and I can see this awkward little look when she finally sees the crypt that leads to the City of Bones. I can't blame her for looking at it like that…the thing is as ominous looking as I'll get out. I probably bet she's intimidated by the large statute that stands atop the thing- God knows I am. "Is that him?"

Jace shakes his head. "No, that's Harold, the groundskeeper." Jace refers to the elderly man raking leaves off of graves who watches us. I cock my eyebrows, just holding up my hands in defeat, not asking how and why Jace knows him. This time he points towards the hooded person walking across the cemetery like some ghastly figure, creating a shadow in his wake. "That's him."

The Silent Brother looks down over Clary and she intakes a sharp breath, not knowing whether to look away or look at him. _"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" _Clary's eyes almost bulge out when she hears his voice poking and prodding inside of her head, leaving her speechless. She nods slightly before turning towards me and Jace. _"We will help you to remember." _With that he walks towards the crypt, opening the gate to the thing. He gestures for us to follow and I gently push Clary forward, winking at her.

"There's nothing to fear," I say quietly. "Just follow Jace inside and I'm behind you."

She smiles lightly, walking inside the crypt. Her eyes begin flickering around in the dim torch light, adjusting to the lighting as she descends down the steps. The bones and the skulls catch her off guard and she jumps a little, stumbling and she begins to mutter things, rubbing her leg.

Jace turns around, hushing her. "Shh…you'll wake the dead." He smiles teasingly before trekking through the place again, stopping at a stone arch and motions Clary forwards. She steps near him and he lightly places his hand on her back, grinning from ear to ear. Perhaps that's the biggest smile he's ever given anybody in all of his life… "Welcome to the City of Bones."

Clary stares at the place, clearly amazed. "It's hard to believe that this place is just outside of the city."

I chuckle gently. "Pay the doofus no mind. Come, I hardly think that the Silent Brothers are happy that we are stalling…" I take her hand in mine, leading her the rest of the way before she starts looking at the skulls on the stone doors that lead up the walls and Jace stops, tapping on one of the things.

"They gain their power from the bones and ashes of Shadowhunters here," Jace says. Then he smiles, pointing between him and me. "Someday that will be me and Alec." Then with that he stops at the arch that leads into a room where they will perform the ritual.

"This is as far as we go," I say quietly. "Don't worry…you'll be fine." I smile down at her, pushing her hair back. I kiss her forehead...something for good luck, I guess.

Clary cocks her eyebrows. "So you've done this before?"

"No," Jace says. He presses a kiss to her cheek before sending her off. Standing in the middle of the room, she looks around as if she were trying to find a way to escape from here. Clary looks back at Jace and me with desperate eyes, gulping back her panic.

"_You'll be fine," _I mouth, leaning against the cool stone.

Clary smiles sheepishly before a Silent Brother stands before her, speaking quietly. _"You must listen with your eyes." _Then, with that, he takes his place and they all throw their heads back, whispers beginning to fill the air. The sword above Clary's head begins to come alive with what looks like brilliant white light and then it shoots down upon her, making her flinch. I watch with wide eyes as a look of horror crosses Clary's face and then blood gushes down her hands and onto the floor…

"Is that supposed to happen?" I ask, terrified.

Jace shrugs. "Just go with it… It'll all be over in a moment."

Tremors wrack her body and she falls limp on the floor, her body hitting so forcefully I hear the air being knocked out of her lungs. Jace and I lunge for her, scattering towards her and she's beginning to mutter things, her hand drawing out something in the dust on the stone flooring.

"Clary! Clary, are you okay?" I ask, helping her up.

Jace sighs, shaking his head. "Your block's stronger than I anticipated… It can only be removed by the one who put it there." He smiles grimly before studying over what Clary has written, leaning forward to see if he can decode it.

Clary rubs her head, leaning heavily against me. "I don't know who put it there."

"Your mind remembers the inverted image," Jace says, fascinated. "It's just how you look at it." He draws a series of lines around it quickly, bringing up a name. "See here? She has written B-A-N-E… Bane." Jace looks towards me for an answer and I know it, too.

"Magnus Bane."

* * *

**So what's going to happen when Alec and Magnus meet, eh? And who will Magnus fall in love with? Any thoughts, anybody?**


	5. Magnus Bane

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed! It helps me out a lot that you guys are indeed very supportive and you're very eager to see what's going on next. Now, based on your reviews, I can tell that you're excited for the whole Magnus thing and who he'll be into… Let's just say he has something in common with one of our beloved Shadowhunters… I just know that everybody will be very surprised with this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of its materials. Everything is Cassandra Clare's (Wish I did though… If I did I'd be rich- and I'd have Alec!) No copyright intended.**

* * *

When we got home Clary didn't look too happy to be handed over to Isabelle. The poor thing was looking out every which way to see if she could escape the Institute through a window or try to slip by Jace who was at the front door and run down the street. Isabelle was delighted that she had what she called a "dress up dolly." The looking on Clary's face wasn't enthusiastic at all… The entire way to Isabelle's room she was cussing like a sailor, muttering how she didn't want a makeover.

"You'd expect that any girl would like to have their hair and makeup done…they're suckers for it," Jace says, pointing towards Isabelle's room where she has Clary hostage.

I stifle a snicker. "Well, apparently Clary isn't one of them. Did you see the look on her face when I said Isabelle should do her clothes? God, I think that I'll have nightmares tonight… I thought Isabelle was bad for that stuff!"

Jace shakes his head. "You really know how to pick them, Alec."

"Shut up! Clary…there's just something about her I've never been able to put a finger on. When I'm with her I feel like I've known her all my life- like she's been my best friend for years," I say quietly. "I love her, Jace."

Moments later Clary leaves Isabelle's room, pulling at a short dress that barely reaches her mid-thigh. She stumbles over high-heeled boots, teeth gritted in agitation. The dress is made of black lace and some other fabric, hugging her figure tightly, showing off all her curves in the right place. Her boots make her a little taller, but not by much. I can see where Isabelle lightly did her makeup from the dark eyeliner that makes her eyes pop to the blush on her cheeks. Clary…she…she's gorgeous.

Clary speaks up, calling towards Isabelle. "How's looking like a hooker going to help me find my mom?" She tries to pull her dress down, her face turning redder than the blush on her cheeks. Clary grins sheepishly, wriggling around.

"Easy now; those are my clothes," Isabelle says. My sister quickly stands beside of me, gesturing towards her handiwork. "Like what you see, big brother?" She chuckles when I glare at her but still, I smile brightly as I continue to look her over, taking in the sight of her body.

"She looks like somebody whose phone number should be written on a bathroom wall," I say teasingly. Clary springs at me and I burst out into laughter, pulling her into the circle of my arms. "No…you don't look like that at all. I think you're beautiful, Clary." I smile lightly at her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Did Isabelle put you through too much?"

Clary snickers, teaming up alongside of me. Her green eyes flicker towards Simon who is checking her out, a little smirk on his face. "It's not polite to stare, Mundie." I smile slyly as I hook an arm around Clary, pulling her close. He glares at me before shoving past me and Clary, sending us both off balance.

"What's his problem?" Jace asks.

"Who knows…? You know how Mundanes are," I say quietly. I steady Clary gently and I wrap my arms around her shoulders. "Ready, Clary? You don't have to do this, you know…"

Clary smiles grimly. "I'm willing to do anything for my mother. Just…don't let go of me, will you?" She grasps for my hand, intertwining our fingers and I smile lightly. "C'mon, let's go and get this over with. The sooner I'm able to get out of this thing the better." We leave the house laughing at her little comment, her friend mocking us- me in particular- the whole way out the door. "So what are we doing? Walking or are we gonna flag down at cab?"

Isabelle nudges Clary, gesturing to the stuff she's in. "People would get the wrong message if they caught you strutting down Morgan Avenue with Alec."

"So you are calling me a hooker!" Clary says matter-of-factly, bursting into giggles.

"Hush up!" Isabelle warns and then she looks back towards Jace. "Hey, show some leg so we can get a ride, Wayland!" Jace glares at Isabelle before he starts waving, two taxi cabs stopping for us. "C'mon, let's go! You can have Alec when we get to that Warlock's party." With that she pulls Clary from me, separating us and she bundles Clary into the car with herself and Jace who doesn't look thrilled being in the back of the thing. Then that leaves me with Simon.

I shake my head, turning in the general direction to where the Warlock's party will be and I begin walking, snapping my head back to hear Simon screaming at me like some kind of banshee. "Hey, get into the cab! It's freezing out here, ya' know!"

I shrug. "Guess I'll wait it out until I get there. I will not, under _any _circumstances, be near you unless I absolutely have to."

"You're a jackass!"

"I really hope that cab driver wrecks with you in his car!" I yell back, walking away from the mundane, and the sounds of traffic blocking him out. As I walk down the sidewalk I smirk, chuckling oddly. _Maybe if I'm lucky he'll end up in a wreck…and maybe the cab will flip a few times, too._

…

Believe it or not, I'm the first at the Warlock's party. I hang outside the front doors; perched on a large concrete slab as I search for the two taxies that have the mundane and then the girls and Jace. The people that roll into the party are a variety of sizes, dressed in crazy outfits, and are just…weird in all aspects- weird like Magnus Bane. The Warlock and I…we never liked one another- especially after we trashed one of his parties on a demon hunt. He promptly got a body guard or two (they were really vampires) and they threw us out- left us for dead in a sense. After that I've never really appreciated him. I don't think that Isabelle likes him, either.

The cabs roll up and one by one, they get out. Clary and Isabelle are laughing, faces red as they scatter towards me, Jace after them. Both of them hide behind my body, taking a hand each for their own. "Well it took you guys long enough!"

Clary hits me. "We got stuck in traffic."

I roll my eyes. "Sure you did. Come on, let's do this thing and get out or there will be one less Warlock before the night's over." I throw my arm across Clary's shoulders, leading her up to the door in which Jace has already opened and stunned the guard with a Rune. "Hey, what's wrong with Jace? He looks ticked."

"Something about the cab driver," Clary says, still giggling.

"Doesn't surprise me at all," I say quietly. As we step inside Clary begins to shy away, trying to fade into the back ground as much as possible. She actually stands next to Simon and Jace, arms crossed over her chest. Her mundane friend smiles down at her, trying to flirt no doubt. He comments on how pretty she looks and so forth, twirling a piece of her hair with his finger. Through it all he looks between me and Clary, smirking evilly doing so.

Jace pulls Clary aside, pulling the hair piece from her red hair and it spills down her back. "There…now you're perfect." He smiles brightly at her before giving me a quick thumbs-up, sending Clary back up to me. Moments later the host, Magnus Bane, steps from his little house. He's wearing designer clothes- a linen shirt and then what looks like an expensive overcoat; he struts around in a pair of grey underwear; his eyes are brought out by dark eyeliner and also, he has a coating of blue eye-shadow that glitters.

Magnus Bane points at us. "What are you doing here? I don't recall inviting Children of the Nephillim. Especially you, Alexander Lightwood." He glares at me for a few moments before turning back to the others.

"We need to speak with you," Simon states. I look back at him, glaring daggers and he huffs.

Magnus smirks, looking each of us over. "Okay…I'll let you stay. But only because of the hot one."

"Thank you," Isabelle and I say in unison. Clary chuckles, our fingers intertwined.

"What? No, the one with the golden eyes," Magnus says, pointing towards Jace. My mouth drops open and I can hear Isabelle coughing; as I look down I see Clary's mouth set into a straight line, lost for words. But as I look at her, I look for any signs of jealously- if she'd be mad over somebody liking Jace. She doesn't, though; she leans against me, forcing my mouth closed. We look at Jace and he's blushing a dull red color… "Also, because of Clary."

Simon pipes up fearlessly, looking straight at Magnus with these angry brown eyes. Still, he sounds surprised nonetheless. "Wait, how do you know Clary?" He better be lucky that I'm still held back by Clary and Isabelle or he'd be about as good as dead.

Magnus simply shakes his head, holding his arm out for Clary to follow him. She lets me go, patting my cheek gently and offers a sweet smile before following him, her body becoming timid under his touch. They disappear into the shadows of Magnus' apartment, leaving Jace, Isabelle, Simon, and me alone with a bunch of faeries, vampires, and so many unnatural creatures… I'm released by Isabelle whistles lightly, looking towards Jace with a mixed-emotion face.

"Are you insane?!" Isabelle asks. "He'll try to turn you into a frog or something!"

I chuckle at the thought of Jace being turned into some frog-prince like in the stories. "He'll get some sense knocked into him… Liking a Warlock, for the love of the Angel! Jace is on a suicide mission!"

Jace chuckles. "Well he flattered me, Alec."

"No brother of mine is going to be with some glittery freak of nature!" I exclaim, plopping down on a chair near the bar. "Of all people you have to like you have to choose Magnus Freakin' Bane? C'mon, he's a creep!"

Isabelle chuckles. "He's also seven-hundred some years his senior."

"See!" I say. "I'd prefer you to be with the mundane boy!"

Isabelle hits me, placing a shot of something in front of me and ruffles my hair. "You need a few drinks, Alec. It'll take your mind off of things." With that she starts conversing with Simon, leaving me with Jace and a grudge against Magnus Bane.

"Wow…almost two fights in one day. You are just on fire," Jace says sarcastically. "Hey, are you going to drink that?" He takes my shot away, downing it quickly before he finishes off his drink.

"Not my fault," I say quietly. "The mundane is flirting with my girl and the Warlock is batting his glittery lashes at you- I don't like it." My eyes flicker back towards Magnus' apartment and I can see Clary's silhouette in the dim light and also, I can see Magnus Bane's glitters shoes sparkle.

Jace smirks. "I wouldn't worry about the mundane. Clary looks at you different than she does him. There's love there for him…just not the kind of love that she has for you. What she has for him is a sisterly love. Don't you dare worry about the Warlock…I've got him."

I don't pay any attention, though. My eyes are trained on Clary who is walking out, her face a mix of emotions. She's angry, sad, happy, relieved, scared… I scatter towards her, taking her face in my hands and I smile lightly, brushing back her loose curls. "What did he say, Clary?"

"He said that there's a treasure map in my mind…that if I find the Mortal Cup I'll find my mother," Clary says quietly. This big smile graces me, tears rimming her eyes and she throws her arms around me. "I'll find my mother."

I run my fingers through her hair, holding her close to me. "I think we should go back to the Institute. You've had a big day, Clary." When I pull back she smiles triumphantly at me before she runs to Simon, locking her arms around him in a hug. _She doesn't love him… _

…

It's late at night, no doubt. Most of the traffic has died down and the people have thinned out, so we all took the liberty of walking back to the Institute. The entire way back is the happiest I've seen Clary while we've had her here; she laughed and giggled away like crazy. It was just beautiful to see her laugh and go on.

"We'll go on the search for the Mortal Cup shortly," I say quietly. "We'll find your mother and all will be right."

Clary looks up at me, smiling. "Then…what about you and me afterwards? Would there still be an us, so to speak?"

I chuckle. "I'm here as long as you need me. You're welcome at the Institute any time… I'm sure Isabelle would be beyond ecstatic. Also, Jace would miss you. You're all he talks about sometimes. I'd miss you, too. You're really the first person I've warmed up to- Isabelle, Jace, and my parents don't count."

Clary smiles brightly, opening her mouth to say something but her words are drowned out by a scream. All around us are vampires, teeth bared and claws exposed; their eyes are murderous. Isabelle, in front of us, fights one of the things off, her electrum whip shining in the darkness. Jace fights one off of his back, the thing dying once his sword pierces its heart. Then, after that, everything goes black.

…

"_Alec, wake up. C'mon, open your eyes you big jackass."_

When I wake I'm sprawled across the sidewalk; Isabelle, Jace, and Simon hover over me, staring down with wide eyes. My sister slaps me in the face hard enough that my cheek stings a bit, mascara streaking down her face. I prop myself up on an elbow, looking around to see where Clary is. Where's Clary?

Jace nudges me, pressing me back down onto the pavement. "Take it easy, lover boy. You got hit in the head pretty hard." He twirls his stele in his hands and I look at my arm to see where he's drawn an _iratze _across the pale and bloody skin.

"Where's Clary?" I ask, trying to see over their shoulders. Maybe she was knocked out, too… Just lying away from my, perhaps. "Clary, are you there?" No answer at all. Just the sounds of rapid heartbeats… "Clary!"

"Alec, tone it down," Jace says quickly.

I push myself up, my entire world spinning. "Where is Clary?"

Isabelle pats back my hair, shaking her head. "She's been taken, Alec…"

* * *

**Uhhohh...this will not be so pretty. Especially on Alec's behalf. Any thoughts for the next chapter? Review, my minions, review!**


	6. Hotel Dumort

**Hahaha, the ending of that last chapter got your attention, didn't it? The last chapter was fun writing, to be truthful. I think it's possibly the best chapter I've ever written! I hope that everyone likes this chapter right here…maybe we'll all get that big moment we've been dying to see!**

**Also, to an oh-so special reviewer by the name of greygirl2358, thank you for reviewing! I've found her reviews to be about as funny as hell and her suggestions are great. Still, as to all of my reviewers, you guys have given suggestion after suggestion and have helped me write this story… On a related note, I want to address some of the ladies that review for my story who have a fling for Jace…sorry. It had to be done.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of its materials. No copyright intended.**

* * *

I struggle into a standing position, regaining my bearings as I teeter and totter around. Isabelle and Jace shout out warnings to me; Simon, on the other hand, looks like he wants me to fall and face-plant onto the concrete. Their voices are not audible to me as the only thing on my mind is Clary…my Clary- and how I can save her, too.

"What do you mean by 'taken?'" I ask, leaning against the building. "Please tell me that this isn't some sick joke you guys are playing on me." Every breath I take in is painful, my expanding chest fighting against every intake of air.

Jace coughs. "When you got knocked out they just grabbed her up. I went after them…they said something about their place being on 14th Street in an abandoned hotel." He steadies me, trying to have me sit down in which I protest against. "Don't get your hopes up- they meant business." Jace motions for Isabelle and Simon to come over and the two of them are quiet…probably formulating some master plan to go and get her back. They're doing just right by her, too.

When I catch my breath again I begin to trek down the sidewalk, looking for the nearest church. They'd have weapons galore there and we'd be able to navigate through the vampires' lair easily. Seraph blades, Witchlights, Vampire guns…they have it all.

Isabelle yells out at me and I hear her high heels beating against the concrete, running after me. "Where the hell are you going, Alec?!" She sounds terrified with the way I'm acting, having not seen me in this state ever before. I haven't had a reason, either…not until I met Clary.

"I'm saving the woman I love, damn it!" I scream back. Isabelle shies away and I see the angry look on Simon's face, not caring. Both of them can get over it. I'm not losing Clary to some coven of blood suckers. Not when I can help it. "Don't just stand there! C'mon!" One by one they follow after me, looking out for the nearest church and before us a Catholic Church stands tall, nearly impossible to miss. _We're coming, _I think quietly, placing my Stele inside of the lock of the church, the doors coming unlocked and they fly open, granting us access.

Simon coughs. "So all churches are like this?"

I shake my head, bending down on the alter to find the Angelic Rune to expose the weapons. "Yes. At every alter in every church, there are weapons. Demons come in every religion so I could have easily gone to a Jewish Synagogue or a Buddhist Temple." I smirk, watching as my Stele glows with a bluish-white light, the top of the alter popping open. Isabelle and Jace help pull the weapons out, exposing blessed metals, Holy Water, garlic, and many other items that can be used against demons- vampires in particular.

"Wow…this is like a creepy version of Call-of-Duty," Simon says, causing Isabelle to chuckle.

Jace and I look at Simon, eyebrows cocked. "What's that?"

Simon's mouth drops open but he says not a word, taking a wooden stake up in his hands. He simply just sits in one of the pews, waiting for us to finish. My eyes flicker over towards Jace and he points back towards Simon. "What will we do about the mundane?"

I shrug. "Let him come if he wants. It will be his fault when one of the Bloodsuckers kill-hauls him."

…

The four of us stare at the run down building that was a hotel formerly. It's dingy and dirty with shattered windows, cobwebs in them. Also the alleyways beside of it are piled with trash and the neighborhood it's in doesn't help out at all. Letters from the red and white sign are hanging off, attacked by some wires that spark every so often and I think that it's a wonder that they haven't been set on fire yet because of the faulty wiring.

Isabelle points towards the sign. "Hotel of Death?"

Jace laughs. "You can't say that they don't have a sense of humor."

I roll my eyes at their little conversation, pointing towards the building. "Come on…let's sneak in while we can. They probably have goons out here patrolling this place." From looking at the outside I can truly tell that the inside's going to be an ugly mess of things. "Come on!" We creep around back, shoving one another through windows on the lowest level there is. Jace pushes Isabelle in and she almost screams, complaining about something that she's landed in and Jace chuckles, struggling not to laugh any louder and to taunt her as he dives through the thing, followed by Simon and then myself.

The inside looks awful...perhaps even worse since it is illuminated by the eerie glow of our Witchlights. Trash is scattered everywhere and debris are all over the place, creating some kind of landfill. Chairs are tipped over and broken; the tables are the same. Glass is everywhere along with what looks like bones and liquid that strangely resembles blood. _Please, if there is a God, don't let that be Clary's blood, _I think as I leave a trail of Witchlights behind me. As we press on we see that the stairs have been somewhat torn away and the elevators have been broken, letting moonlight from the holes in the roof shine down on the place. Now, if you listen closely, you can hear the rattles of chains.

"Alec, look, here's one of her boots," Jace says, holding up the shredding article of clothing. Also, on the steps, is a trail of ruby red blood. I grit my teeth, thinking the worse as we continue to scout the place out. I watch as Jace looks into an empty elevator shaft and his golden eyes grow wide and he gestures for me to come over and look. I look up into the shaft that's lit by the moonlight and above me, I can see a limp body dangling by ropes and chains, blood dripping down and it hits me square on the forehead. Clary's blood…

I rush away from the elevator shaft, trying to find a set of stairs that I can go up to get to her on that level. The others aren't too far behind, but they converse among themselves as they follow. Images of the monsters dragging Clary away pick at me and I can hear her screaming for somebody…anybody. Begging them to stop… When we're there I see the extent of the damage. Blood drips from her head that's bloodied and there is some kind of wound in her stomach, but I can't see it. It stains the dress crimson and trails down her body, falling into a puddle beneath her on the elevator shaft floor. I scatter to reach over to the edge of the thing, trying to grab Clary but her limp body simply sways to and fro out of my grasp.

"I can't reach her!" I call back, trying to look for something to put across the large, gaping hole so I can stand on it to grab Clary. Long, wide stripes of ply wood long enough to reach the other side sit not too far for me and I call Jace in for help, watching as Isabelle rushes to the other side to steady the thing. Simon simply stands in the back ground, watching in horror like he's watching a scary film.

Once they've laid it out I cross the thing, trying to keep my balance… Not that this fall could kill me, but it could kill Clary in an instant. Clary's in front of me, clearly fighting unconsciousness and her green eyes lock onto me and she begins to panic. "Clary, it's okay. It's all right…I've got you." I begin the process of releasing her, untangling the ropes from around her neck, arms, and mid-section. "I've got you, Clary…shh." The minute she's untangled I pull her into my arms, holding her close.

She struggles for a full breath and also to speak. "T-T-T-T-T-They want t-t-t-t-t-t-the C-Cup." Clary's voice is raspy and strained; words are cut off short for her fight for air and the minute we reach the floor, she drops. "T-T-They wanted m-m-m-me f-for t-t-the C-C-Cup."

I brush back her tangled hair, cupping her face in my right hand. "That doesn't matter right now. Right now we need to bust you out of here, love." I smile down at her when the ghost of a smile comes to her lips at the little name.

Jace drops down next to her, looking her arms over carefully and peers at her neck. "Were you bit Clary? What about anything remotely close to that?"

Clary shakes her head weakly and I quickly scoop her up, holding her close to me. Her heart beats wildly against my chest and her arms are wrapped tightly around my neck as if she'd be ripped away from me again. Her mundane friend glares daggers at me before he pairs up with Isabelle, following Jace and me out the door to get out of this God forsaken place. Before long the path of Witchlights are dulled and in front of us are dozens and dozens and dozens of angry vampires.

"The other way!" Isabelle shrieks, having us follow her and lo and behold, the vampires are in that doorway, too. "C'mon, let's go through here!" She grabs Simon's hand quickly, pulling him along and we all end up in the dining room. The place is a mess of broken wine cups, broken tables, and the lights flicker, creating an eerie glow.

Jace smiles slyly, chuckling as he spins his sword around in his hand. "Now _this_ is a _situation_."

Simon looks over at us, his brown eyes wide with panic. "What're we gonna do?"

I roll my eyes. "The only thing we do when we're getting looked at like Shadowhunter-flavored juice boxes: fight and run!" I rush back to him, passing an unconscious Clary to him and he stares at me as if I've gone crazy. "I'll work with you because of her and nothing more. Protect her with your life, Simon." I place a dagger and a Vampire gun in his pockets. "Hurry! Stay in the back of the room and scream if you need help… Quickly now!"

He nods, scattering to the back of the dining room with Clary and he's shielding her body with his from the falling debris from around the room. When I turn back around the fight has already started. Jace is whirling his sword around expertly and from behind Isabelle uses her whip like a pro. Vampires spring every which way, attacking us in a fury of sharp teeth and nails, throwing punches like champions would in a boxing ring. They all fall one by one by the two sharpened stakes in my hands, hitting the floor like rocks or are sent flying backwards by one of Jace's fists as he spins around in a Melee Combat stance, this crazy look in his eyes. From behind the things scream as Isabelle throws them around with her whip, literally going through walls and landing on tables that break under their weight and the impact of the entire thing. Clary…they took _my _Clary. Images of her dangling from the ceiling by ropes and chains fill my head; I can still fill the blood dripping down onto my face; I can hear her cries and coughs. All of a sudden it is this blinding white rage, the images motivating me- no, _fueling _me, to keep ending their lives. I _want _them to suffer. Before I know it I'm covered in blood, standing in the middle of a room that's frozen. Vampires stare at me and I can see the horror on my sister's face and the surprise on Jace's.

"Alec, watch out!"

Strong arms seize me, pinning me down against a table to the point where I'm smothering. I'm awaiting death when the windows shatter, the vampires hissing and screaming when the thing that had me is gone and I'm laying on the floor, struggling for air. Werewolves with golden eyes are literally tearing these creatures apart. My eyes flicker backwards to see Simon bloodied up from the shards of glass; his arms are around Clary who holds a vampire gun, shaking violently, her hands covered in blood, a dead vampire lying at her feet. I get onto my feet, scattering back and she runs into my arms, stumbling and tripping all the while.

"Get Clary and the mundane boy out of here! We'll hold them off for a bit longer!" Jace yells over the screaming vampires.

I nod, scooping Clary up into my arms and I run out a door, hoping to find an exit. As I look behind me I see Isabelle running, bringing down a chandelier on two vampires and Jace isn't too far behind. We rush out a back door to see the golden sunlight just starting to rise, hitting the buildings. The thing about it is that vampires are gathered around us, teeth bared.

Jace points to building with a fire escape that extends to the roof. "Take them there. I'll be there in a second." With that he starts bounding on vampires with help from the fur balls, scattering in every direction he can, doing kick flips off of walls and other combat stunts. Showoff…

"Help her up the fire escape; don't let her fall, Simon," I order, holding a Seraph blade in my hand. I knew that Simon would be an easy target for the vampires and they'd drag him down without any hesitation. That's Clary's best friend…I know she'd be devastated if anything happened to him. "Easy does it, guys. Watch her footing!"

Simon kicks me. "Shut up! I know what I'm doing."

"If you don't shut up there will be one less person with glasses in this world," I warn, rubbing my head as I follow them up. I smile when Clary's finally over the top of the thing and then Simon and I proceed to join her. Clary's hugging Simon tightly, a smile on her face and she ruffles his hair before hobbling to me, hiding her face in the crook of my neck. She lets out these strangled sobs that scare me to death, her body shaking all over. "Clary, why are you crying?"

"Thank you so much," Clary says shakily, her voice muffled by her body-wracking sobs and my shirt. She pulls back, looking up at me and she presses her lips to my forehead, wrapping her arms around me again. "You saved me…"

I smile at her lovingly, cupping her face in my hand. Our lips are just inches from one another's when Isabelle and Jace make it up, the both of them making cheerful sounds that make Clary laugh and Simon chuckle. Clary leans heavily against me, head on my shoulder as she looks out into the New York skyline. I can see hope in her eyes…or what's left of it. I wrap my arm tightly around her waist, helping her walk and we make it back down the fire escape, the five of us limping our way back to the Institute.

…

"You can see her now," Isabelle says. "We had to give her some stitches- nothing major."

I turn back to look at my sister to see that she's discarding medical supplies. She throws away bloodied gauze and several other items, her grey eyes locking onto mine when I don't turn away from her. "Why would she need stitches? Wouldn't we be able to heal her with Runes?"

Isabelle shakes her head. "Those Downworlders had strung her up with Demon Metal. Don't know how they got it but they had it. I think they stabbed her with it, too."

"Did you use any antiseptics?" I ask. "Something to ease the pain for her?" Clary concerns me beyond belief… In the record of two weeks she has been attacked, chased, keeps passing out, gets knocked out every time she turns around, and much more. I feel for her…

Isabelle stifles a chuckle. "Jace offered to knock her out." She motions me forward, trying to keep from laughing at my facial expressions. She points into the infirmary, gesturing towards Clary who is laid up in bed, smiling and laughing at Jace who sits next to her. He is playing with her fingers, laughing at something she's said. In a bed a little ways from her is her friend Simon who is sleeping, snoring loudly, looking like he's guarding her. Looking at Clary you would have never thought she was injured in any way.

"_What is with this Magnus Bane guy? Do you have the hots for him?" _Clary asks.

Jace rolls his eyes but a smile is still evident on his face. _"There is a mutual liking there for him."_

Clary fist pumps, ranting on with how she just _knew _Jace liked that Warlock. Jace places a hand over her mouth, hushing her. He ruffles her red curls before removing himself out of her bed, the both of them laughing loudly now. I haven't seen Jace so happy before- he's never laughed like that. He hasn't smiled like that, either.

"Will you quit corrupting her with your tales of that Warlock?" I ask quietly.

"She asked," Jace states. He turns from Clary after he squeezes her hand gently, slipping past Isabelle.

My eyes flicker towards Clary and she pats the bed next to her, smiling brightly. As soon as I'm close enough she throws her arms around me, holding me tightly in her arms. "How are you feeling?"

Clary snickers. "I feel like I about became the main course for a bunch of vampires."

I smile at her, brushing her hair back gently. "I bet you're tired."

"Not at all… I guess it is more the shock than anything," Clary says quietly. She hides her head on the crook of my neck, trying to get closer to me and I can feel her heart beating wildly against my chest where we touch.

"Clary, what's the matter?" I ask. I press a kiss to the side of her head, locking my arms around her tightly and bring her into my lap. "Is something bothering you? Are you in pain?"

All Clary does is shake her head. "Just hold me." She sounds like a lost child…one that needs comfort at that. Clary relaxes comfortably against me; her head rests against my chest, listening to my heartbeat and her eyes lull closed as if it is a lullaby. I press a kiss to her forehead, brushing her hair back and soon we both end up a tangled mass of limbs in her bed. I've never seen her so peaceful since I've met her…

"I feel like I've known you all my life," Clary says.

I smile. "I feel the same… You came into my life by storm. You've…changed me, Clary."

Clary yawns, a smile on her face. "I've never felt the same about anybody like I do you." She cups my cheek in her left hand before she presses her lips to my cheek, beginning to doze off into sleep. "I'm in love with you, Alec."

I feel a blush come across my face and Clary chuckles groggily. Before I can muster up the courage to say anything she's sleeping soundly, curled into my chest as a result. Her tiny arms are wrapped around me tightly, hugging me close to her. I prop myself on an elbow, stroking her hair; I marvel at her until I'm interrupted by Isabelle who wiggles her eyebrows at me, pointing towards Clary.

"I told you that you were love-struck," Isabelle says, casting a blanket over Clary and me. She ruffles my hair teasingly before patting Clary's shoulder. "Get some rest. We all deserve it." With that she tucks a blanket around Simon before leaving the infirmary, cutting the lights out and we're left in the darkness of the infirmary.

It takes a while until I'm able to sleep, but I hear Clary's words flowing through my head nonstop; it makes my heart beat so fast if feels like it is vibrating. _"I'm in love with you, Alec." _I smile as I pull Clary to me until there's not a space between us, feeling confident that we'll both be safe.


	7. Angel

**Clary and Alec finally admitted it! I know they're happy…but what about our special little guy Simon? This chapter includes a lot of Alec/Clary fluff, some comments on Magnus, and a not too happy Simon Lewis. Hope that everybody enjoys this chapter and give me some feedback! Your suggestions or constructive criticism is always welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of its materials. No copyright intended.**

* * *

Clary looks younger when she sleeps- she isn't as timid…not as broken as she seems. It's like she's a little girl because of the way she's curled up on the mattress, hidden beneath and sheets and blankets of her bed. She illuminates in the rays of sunlight that escapes the blinds in the infirmary; she holds all the beauty of an angel…a broken one at that.

"She's still asleep?" Jace asks, yawning.

My eyes flicker towards him and he walks into the infirmary dressed in nothing but sweatpants, his hair sticking up in all directions, new Runes marking his body. He slumps into a chair next to me, his tawny eyes flickering towards Clary who sleeps soundly, curled on her right side beneath the white comforter Isabelle brought for her sometime in the middle of the night, knowing she'd be here for a long while.

I nod. "She's been out since yesterday evening- the poor thing hasn't moved even once. It is what time now? One…maybe two o'clock in the afternoon, perhaps? It's been almost a full day since she's last been awake."

"Well, in any case she deserves it. I'd be tired to if I was dangling from a ceiling almost all night," Jace states, squeezing Clary's hand in his gently. I glare at him before he smirks teasingly, kicking back in his chair. He looks between Clary and me, his eyes showing a sense of knowing. "You're unnaturally happy, Alec. Did something happen that I don't know about? Something between you and Clary, perhaps?"

I roll my eyes. "My love life is to none of your concern, Jace Wayland."

Jace grins, turning around in his seat and he calls to Isabelle. "Something did happen!" I pull him down and cover his mouth, trying to control his laughing and the things that he yells back to my sister. She, in return, yells back that she doesn't believe a word of it…though it could be true, too, as she says. "Will you shut up?! You have nothing on me… What about your Warlock friend?"

Jace says _"Alec got laid," _in a singsong voice before I shove him and he hits the floor, groaning upon impact. As he stands he comes up with Clary's sketch pad that has fallen in the floor, waving it at me. "Shall we, brother?"

"No! That thing is private for her… It's like a diary of sorts- just with pictures," I say.

Jace shrugs. "Suit yourself. Let's see what our angel has been drawing." He flips the first page open and I'm taken aback. Clary's drawn pictures in perfect detail… Pictures of her mother and the man, Luke; also, there are pictures of Simon drawn. She's drawn pictures of all kinds of things here in New York from skyscrapers to the skyline colored with pastels and shaded with pencils. Then, as it moves on, pictures of Runes start popping up and then the Institute appears, colored golden and it seems to shine in the background she's drawn it in with. Last are the pictures relating to the Shadow World. There are several pictures of Isabelle, Jace, and me drawn, all in color. Also, there are pictures of Angels and Demons, throwing themselves at each other in some kind of battle.

"Now this girl right here can draw," Jace says.

I smile lightly. "Keep going."

"So now you're interested in snooping?" Jace says, putting more emphasis on the word "now." He continues scrolling through the pages until he stumbles upon a picture of me. I'm drawn shirtless, drifting through the air in some kind of spiral, white wings sprouting from my back. Runes decorate my body and in my hands, I hold a glowing sword of sorts. This is how Clary views me…an angel- her angel. As we go through several more pictures of each of us are drawn- pictures of Isabelle captured within the Pandemonium club, a sword glowing in her hands; Jace drawn as an angel with tears streaking down his face; Simon with crosses burnt into his hands; a picture of me cradling her in my arms as if I was taking her to a paradise…maybe to Heaven, perhaps.

Jace peeks over at Clary to see that she's still sleeping, curled in on herself. He smiles lightly, placing her sketch book at the foot of her bed before he bends over her, placing a kiss to her forehead. "Rest well, angel." He turns away from her, stalking out of the infirmary. As he leaves Clary's eyes flicker open and I hear her chuckle groggily before looking over at me, smiling.

"Hey, you," Clary says, yawning. "What was Jace screaming about?"

I cock my eyebrows. "You heard him?"

Clary rolls her eyes. "Who couldn't, Alec? Anyways, I just ignored him- went back to sleep like a good little girl." She extends her hand out, wincing, and she intertwines our fingers. "How's everybody been since yesterday?"

"Isabelle's been the protective mother hen; Jace comes in here every hour on the hour; Simon…he's been keeping to himself," I say quietly. "How do you feel, Clary?"

"I'm just a little achy is all- no harm done." Clary runs her thumb over my knuckles, tugging on my arm gently and she moves over in the bed. Once I'm beside of her she places her head on my chest, closing her eyes as she listens to my heartbeat.

I press a kiss to her forehead, pulling on the hem of her shirt teasingly. Clary pinches me, laughing until she's at the point her stitches are hurting. "You are such a tease, Alec Lightwood." She beams at me, pressing her lips to my forehead.

I chuckle. "I'm your tease."

Clary shrugs, knowing that it is absolutely true. She silently swings her legs off of me, planting them on the tile floor and I hold onto her hand tightly, giving her a look. "I don't think you need to stand, Clary. Isabelle said you need to take a few days of bed rest."

"Don't argue with me, Lightwood," Clary says. "Come on- you're gonna help me walk out of here. I have things to do…places to see." Clary struggles to her feet, wincing as a repercussion and then begins to walk slowly. "See, I'm fine!"

I chuckle, wrapping an arm around her little waist. "You look like a little old lady bent over like that." She hits me roughly in my chest, knocking the breath out of me and begins giggling. Clary gently pats my face before walking to Simon, hugging him with all the might she can muster up since losing her strength. I watch as he pulls her close, hiding his face in Clary's hair and I see him glare at me menacingly. I simply shrug, placing my hand my Clary shoulder and she looks up at me, a smile on her face.

My glare never leaves Simon as I talk to Clary. "Let me know if you need anything, love." Simon's face becomes a mask of anger and just to do a bit more, I wrap my arms around Clary and I place a kiss to her forehead. "I'll be downstairs." I wave teasingly at Simon, smirking the entire way downstairs, knowing just the thought of my lips touching Clary torments him.

…

I stare down at the book in my hands, trying to take my mind off of Clary and the mundane. Just the thought of Simon being around Clary revolts me in every way. From time to time I've gone upstairs to see what he has been doing…or to see if he's trying to "canoodle" in Isabelle's words. Jace laughed at me several times, saying I was utterly paranoid and I needed to chill. I argued back at him saying that he'd be the same way over his girlfriend if need be- Not that she's my girlfriend…not quite yet.

"Her birthday is tomorrow," Jace says, calling into the study. "What are you getting her?"

I cock my eyebrows, looking back towards the golden haired boy. "Whose birthday is it?" I knew Isabelle's birthday was months away.

Jace's eyes narrow in on me as he plops down in a leather chair. "The only other female in the Institute besides Izzy." He smiles in a matter-of-fact way before leaning forwards in his seat, his tawny eyes clearly interested. "So, any plans for the red head?"

I shrug, leaning back in my chair. "I have no idea. What do girls like? Do they like pretty, frilly, pink things?" I look at Jace for an explanation and he holds up a Witchlight, shaking it playfully. "So they like big rocks?"

"Exactly," Jace says, smiling. "I'm taking her up to the greenhouse. I think that she'll find it most interesting up there. Where are you taking her?"

I hate the greenhouse- that includes Isabelle, too. The both of us have allergies that those damned flowers provoke. When we were young I recall that we couldn't get near the stairs that led up to the greenhouse without sneezing and our eyes watering.

"You're an ass," I say. "I'll think of something to surprise her with- she'll have a fantastic birthday." I smile lightly, thinking of what I can give her. She doesn't fancy clothes, make-up, or anything truly expensive. Clary's just…simple. I wander upstairs to my room, looking the place over. Despite my cleanliness, my bedroom looks like a landfill. Clothes are strewn every which way across the floor and my bed is not made up; books are piled on my desk and some topple into the floor; also, in the waste basket is several drawings of Clary that never turned out like her work.

I stumble towards the closet, cursing myself for not keeping the room cleaner and I pull the door open. The closet looks better than my room, actually. I pull down a small chest full of keepsakes, sitting on the wooden floor. I pull out several little things like trinkets my parents brought from Idris and pictures, laying them out carefully. There's something in here for Clary- I know that. I search through things from my childhood that I haven't cared about, pushing them aside carefully when I come out with a small satin box. Curious to what it is, I open it to see a white gold ring decorated with diamonds nestled inside carefully. I smile lightly, remembering my mother giving this to me when I was a child. This was her engagement ring and she had said that it was mine to keep until I found the woman I love.

Now I found Clary.

I smile and push myself into a standing position, placing the ring box into my pocket. I make my way down to the infirmary to peek in on Clary, thinking of her face when I give her the ring. Isabelle and Jace would say I'm delusional in any case, but I know she'll love it.

Simon walks from the infirmary with his hands shoved into his pockets, a look of irritation painted across his face. His brown eyes flicker towards me and he gives me a hateful look, stopping where he stands in the small hallway that leads to the other part of the Institute. I cock an eyebrow, wondering what he is so ticked about. It's not that I'm concerned at all- I'm amused, to be truthful.

"Is Clary okay?" I ask.

Simon nods. "She's sleeping." I nod, walking towards the infirmary when I feel Simon's hold on my shoulder. I feel my muscles tense, ready to strike him out but I remember Clary. The only reason I haven't hurt him yet is because of her. "Where do you think you're going, Lightwood?"

I look back at him, glaring daggers. "I strongly suggest you'd let go of me for your sake and also for Clary. She'd hate to see you get hurt."

"You're going to stay away from her," Simon snaps. "All you Shadowhunters do is get her hurt. Now stay away from Clary or I will hurt you- and it won't be a threat, either. It's a promise."

It takes everything inside of me not to laugh at him. This little thing right here thinks that he can take me down? "Yeah? You and what army?" I scoff at him, the hint of a smile on my face as I stare down at him. The look in his eye is murderous…not that is bothers me at all. "You better run before I show you what getting hurt feels like." I turn away from him, walking to the infirmary when he strikes me, knocking me to the floor. I blink a few times, trying to clear the haze that clouds my vision and when I rise up, I see blood staining my white shirt. The little guy knows how to fight.

I seize him up by the collar of his shirt, bringing him into a head lock. "Listen, if I were you, I'd be _extremely _careful if you were around me. I know fifty ways to snap your neck and I won't hesitate in any way to do it. The only reason you're not dead right now is because of Clary." I shove him and he falls onto the floor, staring at me with wide eyes. They aren't fearful…they're more of a warning if anything. With that he springs up, taking us both down onto the floor and we're fighting yelling.

"What in the name of the Angel are you two doing?!" We're pulled back from each other, struggling to get out of our holders' arms. Jace is holding Simon tightly, looking between the two of us with confused eyes. Hodge doesn't stand too far off, looking between Simon and me with a disappointed glare. Especially me, though. I crane my head to look over my shoulder and I see Clary and Isabelle with their arms wrapped around my waist, restraining me from Simon.

Clary lets go of me, taking my face in her hands to access the damage done. Her face is etched with pain and I look down at her regretfully, wishing I hadn't done what I did. "I'm sorry, Clary." She smiles grimly at me, patting my face soothingly as if she's reassuring me that she isn't upset with me at all. "I'm sorry."

"We'll talk about this later, Alec. Go and get cleaned up," Clary murmurs. Her green eyes are welling up with tears and then she looks towards Simon with a hateful glare, her tiny hands clenched into fists. "Simon…I just can't. You couldn't get along with Alec for me?!"

My sister silently pulls me back, pulling me to the infirmary and Jace follows with Hodge not too far behind. "Let's leave them to it. I'm sure Clary has a lot to say." Isabelle shuts the infirmary door, trying to block out most of their conversation. As they tend to me I can hear their words loud and clear and I'm not sure what to say at all.

"_It is always that Shadowhunter, Clary! You have no idea of who these people are- you don't know who Alec is," _Simon bellows, his scream ringing throughout the entire Institute.

Clary's letting out these mangled sobs that break my heart. _"I know who they are- I know who Alec is. He's the man that I love, Simon. I love him."_

"_It has always been me, Clary. I've always been there for you- not him! Not Jace. Not Isabelle. Me!" _Simon's voice is rough and threatening. Debating whether I should go out there or not, I listen closely as Simon says something to the sobbing girl. _"Clary, I love you."_

Clary says something that nearly incoherent. Her words are rushed and jumbled together. _"Simon, I don't love you. I don't love you like that!"_

…

For the rest of the night Clary stays in her room, not daring to come out. Jace and Isabelle tried to get her out of her room and they were met with unsuccessful results. Simon tried; his voice was apologetic but she rejected him. I think she uttered a few curse words and threw a series of things at the door. I've never seen her so angry… I even tried but she said to go away- she didn't want to talk to anybody. I couldn't blame her for being like that; I'd be like that if I was paraded by my best friend.

"You think she's alive in there?" Jace asks through a mouthful of Mu Shu Pork. Isabelle wanted to make soup but Jace and I opted out for Chinese food. "She's been quiet for hours."

Isabelle glares at Jace from her spot on the loveseat, stabbing at a box of roast duck with chopsticks. "I'd be miserable if I was her, too. Clary's been up-right rejected by her best friend. Give her a while and she'll come around."

I shake my head at their antics, pushing away my food. "Since you are the break-up and the best friend expert, give us your wisdom O' Great One." I roll my eyes, crossing my arms and Isabelle stabs me with a chopstick, making me yelp.

"For one, jackass, I'd watch your tone with me. Two: you're just mad because you got your ass kicked by a Mundane," Isabelle says, glaring daggers at me as she chews her food thoroughly. "Three: try to reason with her, Alec. It seems that you two know each other better than anything. You two love each other, don't you?"

I smile sheepishly at her, rubbing my sore arm where she stabbed me. "I love her more than anything. I just don't want to get right up on her while she's upset."

Isabelle chuckles. "That's what you need to do…even sweet talk her a bit. She's hurt, doofus. I think that if you talked to her, it'd do her some good. Do something to take her mind off of it." She points her thumb towards the stairs, telling me to go to Clary's room. "Go get her, tiger." Isabelle winks before I leave the room, walking calmly upstairs.

Not hearing Clary's laugh makes the Institute silent…eerie, almost. Usually it fills the halls and she makes every moment not…dull. Clary makes life interesting for me. I finally stop at her door, plopping down on the floor and I knock on the oak wood lightly, calling her attention.

"I said to go away!" Clary calls.

I smile grimly, leaning against the door. "Will you make an exception for me, angel?" I hear footsteps and Clary unlocks the door, opening it quietly. I look up at her from my spot of the floor and her eyes are puffy and her face is stained with tears. "Clary…" Pushing myself up, I trek into her room and she closes the door, sitting on the bed.

Clary sniffles. "I'm sorry for being a bitch." She wipes her tears away, dying her face quickly. "I have no right to do that to any of you guys- especially to you, Alec." Clary pats the bed and I comply with her wish quickly.

"It's okay- I can't blame you," I say quietly. I take her hand in mine, intertwining our fingers.

Clary shifts over to look at me, lifting a hand to my face and she gently strokes the bruise on my cheek. "How are you feeling? Did he hurt you too badly?"

I shake my head. "No, no, no. I'll be fine in a few hours, Clary. It's nothing compared to what I've had before." We fall silent and I look over at her, offering a small smile. "Do you love me, Clary?" Her green eyes flicker towards me and she nods curtly, her face burning a vivid red.

"I've never felt this way about anybody but you," Clary says.

I cup her face in my hands, brushing hair behind her ears. I lean my forehead against hers, smiling lightly when I feel her run her fingers through my hair. My heart beats a hundred miles an hour and I can feel my hands become shaky. I close the space between us, touch her lips lightly. At first it feels odd as I haven't kissed anybody before and I can tell she's a little uncomfortable.

Clary giggles against my lips and pulls back. "You're really bad at this, ya' know?" She pecks me on the lips, letting out a string of giggles as I gently push her backwards onto the bed. She looks up at me with wide eyes, a smile on her face.

I chuckle, kissing the base of her throat. "I guess that I'll have to practice, won't I?" Clary laughs in response and I cut her off, kissing her deeply. I feel the blood boil underneath my lips and my heart begins to race, my entire body warming at her touch. I pull away from her against when the clock sounds, breathing heavily. "Happy Birthday, Clarissa Fray."

Clary pushes me backwards, straddling me. "I love you, Alec."

I smile, pulling her against me as I kiss her again. "I love you, too, angel."


	8. Peace

**The last chapter was absolutely fun to write! I enjoyed writing the little fight scene between Simon and Alec (I'm sure everybody was waiting for that number) and I was a little emotional writing about Clary and Alec. Also, I hope that everybody liked it just as much as I did. I do intend to follow the same plot line as the Mortal Instruments- just with a huge twist in with it. Also, as I finish up with this story, it will be accompanied by the other books. **

**For now this is just a filler. I feel that we need some more Alec/Clary fluff so this is purely dedicated to just that! Afterwards we'll jump right on in with the story! Thanks for your reviews and your support- I'm honored that you've followed me this far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of its materials. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

When I wake the first thing I see is Clary. She's curled into the side of my body, her arms wrapped around me like a vice. Her chest rises and falls with her breathing which is calm and equally quiet. I smile lightly, brushing back her red curls; she looks like she belongs here in my arms- she does belong here with me and nobody else. Months ago I couldn't have imagined myself with any girl- much less Clary. Now I can't imagine my life without her in any way. I gently pull from the circle of Clary's arms and slip from underneath the covers (fully clothed, of course! What person do you think I am?) Clary shifts onto her stomach, undisturbed by my movements. I press a kiss to her forehead, sliding into my shoes to sneak downstairs.

"Alec?" Clary asks groggily. I look back to see her propped up on both elbows, blinking her eyes a few times. "Where are you going?" She starts to untangle herself from the blanket and sheets, trying to follow me but I push her back down to the pillows.

I shake my head. "Go back to sleep, angel. It's too early for you to be awake." I smile at her, placing a chaste kiss against her lips. "I love you." Just by saying that makes my heart beat a hundred miles an hour…every time I look at her, I fall in love all over again.

Clary smiles sleepily, sinking back down into the bed again. "Love you, too." She accepts another kiss before she falls back into sleep, snoring quietly. I chuckle, bringing the comforter over her small body before I tip-toe out of the room and downstairs. The entire way down I try to fix my wrinkled clothing and smooth down my bed head, knowing that I'd be picked on for my appearance if the others were awake. Unfortunately, when I step foot in the kitchen, Isabelle is standing at the stove in a pink robe, her hair tied back into a messy bun and Jace sits in nothing but a pair of underwear at the table, his hair sticking up in all directions. Simon sits not too far from Isabelle, his upper body bare but he wears a pair of jeans; he snores loudly, face down in a bowl of what looks like cereal.

I tap Jace on his shoulder. "The bride of Frankenstein called. She said she wants her hair back." I sink down next to him in a chair, resting my head on the table and I yawn loudly.

Jace, too sleepy to do anything, pushes me and he brings his head up to look at me. "So how did it go last night? Was she utterly disappointed with your lack of experience in the intimacy field?" He grins evilly and I shove him playfully, chuckling. Last night we just talked and kissed- there was nothing horridly intimate about it. Still, I'll never forget it, though.

"Last night I kept it on a respectful level," I say quietly.

Isabelle laughs. "Sure you did. You two were in there canoodling and you know it. The both of you looked cozy." She smiles in a matter-of-fact manner before she pokes Simon, sliding a platter of food his way. He looks at it with confused eyes before he starts shoveling pancakes into his mouth, not caring in any way for who it was cooked by.

Jace coughs, shaking his head at Simon before turning towards me. "So there was no touchy-feely of any kind?"

"No! We just talked and we kissed- it was nothing too intimate, Jace." I roll my eyes at him, sinking down in the chair. "I've never seen her so happy before." I feel a smile tug at my lips thinking of the red head that is still upstairs in the room sleeping.

Jace nods, finally willing himself to get a bowl, the cereal, and some milk to eat. "Well when Clary comes down I'm taking her to the Greenhouse- giving her a party of sorts." He swallows back a mouthful of Lucky Charms before talking again, chuckling. "What did you get her?"

I reach down into my pocket, pulling the ring box back out to show off my mother's ring. Isabelle shrieks with happiness before rushing to look at the ring and I see Simon glare. "I'm giving her Mother's engagement ring. It will be my promise to her of sorts…"

"You two will get engaged and then you'll get married!" Isabelle exclaims, dancing around the kitchen. "Then you will have kids! It's so easy to see!" She makes Jace laugh and Simon chuckles a little. The scatter-brained girl dances her way back to the stove, a smile on her face the entire time as she sways her hips to whatever song runs through her head.

Clary's voice fills the kitchen, drowning out Isabelle's words. "Who's having kids?" Her hair has been smoothed back into a messy bun much like Isabelle and her shirt is loose, hanging off her left shoulder. Clary smiles sweetly at me before she looks towards Simon. She shoots him an apologetic glance and mouths an apology and he gives her a cheeky smile, letting her know she's forgiven. Her green eyes flicker towards Jace and she gives a questioning look, pointing her finger at him and his dark purple underwear.

I chuckle. "Isabelle's spouting off her fantasies." I laugh when Clary slumps into my lap, her head resting against my shoulder. I place a kiss on her forehead, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist. "If you're so tired why didn't you stay in bed? I would have come back."

"No, no, no- I needed to get up," Clary says.

"Fine then… By the way, Happy Birthday, Clary," I say quietly, earning a chuckle out of her. "Is there anything special you would like to do? Anything you'd like to have?"

Clary shakes her head. "I have you and I'm alive after the vampires pulled that little stunt- I'm not going beyond what blessings I have now." She takes in a deep breath, falling limp against me. "Can I go back to bed?"

"No! You're staying awake and me and you are going shopping after some breakfast," Isabelle says. "Now what do you want to eat? I can scramble eggs." She points to the egg container, smiling cheekily and Clary mutters something underneath her breath.

"If you could actually cook I'd eat," Clary says.

Isabelle looks back at Clary, her eyes narrowed in on the teenager. "What did you just say?"

Clary gulps, snatching up an apple from the bowl of fruit on the counter farthest from Isabelle. She looks sheepish and I can tell she's ultimately scared for her life. "I meant that I was going to find a snack." Clary bites into the fruit, making a face when it goes down.

"I thought so," Isabelle says.

I stifle a laugh, walking over to Clary and I whisper into her ear. "I'll take you out for breakfast. There's a little place not too far from here." I bring her into a kiss and Clary smiles brightly at me. "It's called Taki's."

Clary nods. "I'd like that."

"That's great. We'll leave here about oh say…maybe nine o' clock? The weirdos start pouring in after that." I peck her on the lips quickly, intertwining our fingers as I pull her away from everybody, Jace screaming at the two of us in protest of leaving him with Isabelle and Simon.

…

To our misfortune they all came. Isabelle sat between me and Clary while poor Jace was stuck next to Simon… Jace complained of starvation and he tagged along not too soon after Clary and I left the Institute; Simon insisted that he had to come and it was just a bit more awkward for Clary than I wished. Isabelle followed by saying that if we didn't have to suffer her cooking she wasn't going to eat it, either. Clary accused her of saying it was just an excuse to get some food and they bickered the entire way to the restaurant.

"They make human food, right?" Clary asks, sheepish. The uncertainty met with all the Downworlders here probably gives her the idea that they serve blood to vampires and several other items that humans aren't accustomed to.

I smile lightly. "They serve human food here, I assure you." Clary smiles weakly, looking over at a greenish faerie devouring what looks like raw fish before she turns away. She pales on and off again before turning green, fighting off her sudden case of nausea. I wave a menu at her teasingly, earning a small laugh from her. I flick the menu at her and she and Isabelle look over it. At some of the items Clary's face becomes the image of pure terror. It's hilarious just to watch her facial expressions change- when you'd think she'd run screaming then she would appear to burst into tears.

"We should have come for dinner. I would have ordered roast duck," Isabelle says.

A sound of horror comes from Jace and an amusing smile comes to Clary's face. Her brow cocked in question, she starts pestering him with questions. "Why don't you like roast duck…or any kind of duck for that matter?"

Jace glares at her. "They're Satan's play-things. What cannibalistic little bastards!"

Isabelle rolls her eyes at Jace's antics. "We were ten and we were at the park. Jace chucked a rock at a mother duck and she chased him- that thing ran in around the park like a race car. It bit him and nipped his ankles; hit him with its wings. He knocked over small children, ran rapid through picnics, and wrecked a car. You get the picture."

Clary laughs, covering her mouth to contain herself. "You don't like them because a mother duck was defending herself and her babies?" She shakes her head, dismissing the topic before they continue looking over their menus. "Heartless bastard…" She laughs, wincing when Jace promptly kicks her from beneath the table. Clary lifts her leg to her lap, rubbing her shin. Pointing to her menu, Clary asks Jace about the faerie food.

"Is this okay to eat? What is it…umm…faerie plumbs?" Clary asks, showing off her selection.

I cough lightly. "You hadn't better eat that, Angel."

"Why not?" Clary asks.

I shrug. "It's up to you. The juices inside are like drugs to humans- hallucinogens…that deal. Jace ate one despite our warning. He acted funny for a few moments before antlers sprouted from his head like a deer's. The poor boy took off down Morgan Ave. ass-naked."

Clary looks at Jace wide-eyed. I'm sure the image of him naked is probably putting bad pictures into her head… Jace, annoyed, stares at me with this death glare and I shift in my seat uncomfortably. "Why don't you tell your girlfriend about the faerie juice, eh?"

Isabelle chuckles. "You looked like the Jolly Green Giant." She bursts out into laughter, her head hitting the table as she suppresses her giggles. "He turned green all over and even a week after that he looked like a stick of spearmint chewing-gum." My eyes flicker towards Clary and I can tell she's struggling not to laugh at me. She smiles before turning back to Isabelle, the two of them looking over the menu again and this time, they seem successful with their choices.

"So he looked like the skinny version of the Incredible Hulk?" Simon and Clary ask in unison.

Jace, Isabelle and I stare at one another. It drives me insane to not know about mundane life…especially to not know much about Clary's. "What is an Incredible Hulk?" A Hulk sounds like some kind of demon or a villain.

Before long a waitress strolls up, holding a note pad in hand. Her name's Kaelie and she has served us more than once before- she was Jace's lady friend for about a month before they called their little relationship off. I have never liked her in any way before- she's too preppy for me. "Nice to see you guys again- especially you Jace." She smiles at Jace before looking at Simon and Clary. "I don't remember you two here. Are you their guests?"

"The red-head, Clary Fray, is a Shadowhunter. She is Alec's girlfriend," Jace says.

Kaelie, seeming surprised, looks at me as if to access my looks. For some odd reason she's never found me attractive before- not that I've cared. The only person I've ever cared about like that was Clary. I care what she thinks of me.

"That's Simon, the Mundane," Jace replies. Simon, seemingly hypnotized by Kaelie, is kicked by Isabelle who gives a growl as if he is her possession. I cough, trying to hide a laugh at the Mundane's pain. Clary reaches around Isabelle and she pinches me. I yelp quietly, rubbing my arm before I look back at Kaelie and she starts taking orders down.

"I want a…espresso and some cocoanut pancakes," Clary says. She smiles kindly before she starts whispering back and forth with Isabelle. Hmm…cocoanut pancakes. That's something a bit new. Soon after we've all placed our orders- Jace's being the biggest of all…little fat Shadowhunter. I can't blame him, though- Isabelle's cooking is not edible in any way, shape, or form.

The five of us begin to talk, talking about things any normal teenager would. As we talk I look over at Clary and she just looks so…natural. She looks like she belongs here- she's a normal kid arguing over stupid stuff nobody really cared about like we all do. It is as if she has forgotten all about the Shadow World and she gets to be the teenager she wants to be. I smile, taking her hand underneath the table and she squeezes it comfortingly. We share secret smiles, fading in and out of conversation over our meals. I wish I could see this part of her all the time. It breaks my heart that all of this happened to her…but without the incident she wouldn't have come into my life.

…

Night time came around more quickly than Clary wanted it to. All day we acted like normal teenagers- Isabelle took us all shopping against our wills, Jace suggested the arcade numerous times, and while Jace and the others were running out and about with some spare time, I took Clary to the Botanical Garden. My idea of a romantic moment…despite my damned allergies. Clary, for the first time since I've met her, has smiled genuinely and has laughed whole-heartedly. I was more than happy to stay out all day for Clary; I'd do anything to see her smile. I even got along with Simon for her benefit.

"Today was the best day of my life," Clary murmurs. She lies sprawled on our blanket; staring up at the night sky that twinkles with stars I believe shimmer for only her tonight. Her emerald eyes flicker towards me and she smiles, intertwining our fingers. "For one day since everything started, I felt like a normal teenager."

I smile lightly. "That is what I intended, angel." I play with her fingers, remembering the diamond studded ring in my pocket. As I look between Clary and her fingers I speak, flashing smiles from time to time. "Today was the first time ever I ever felt remotely normal. Growing up I did not get the luxury of playing in arcades and going to eat pizza. I played in the weapons room with a knife and ate traditional food from Idris."

Clary giggles. "I think you turned out okay." She gives me a chaste kiss, hooking her arm around my neck so she can pull me close to her. Clary smiles brightly, running her fingers through my hair. "You're a great boyfriend despite the fact you have no experience in the category."

I raise my brow. "What's that supposed to mean?" I push her backwards gently, hovering over top of her and she struggles to stifle laughs. "Are you calling me a lousy kisser and all of the above?" I kiss her neck, nipping her bottom lip playfully and I feel the chills racing up and down her spin.

"What are you trying to prove exactly?" Clary sputters.

"That I know what I'm doing," I murmur. I leave a trail of kisses from her collar bone to where her shirt ends just above her chest. "I'm not as innocent as I look, Clary." Clary pulls me up by the collar of my shirt, pulling me into a kiss that makes the blood beneath my lips boil and my heart pound. This kiss is just as amazing as our first. My hands travel up her shirt and I allow my hands to graze her stomach and I feel goosebumps raise across her skin in the wake of my touch.

I pull back after a while, breathing in deeply. "See? I know a bit more than you think."

Clary's hands travel across my now bare chest. I have cast away my shirt and I plan to do the same to hers… "Jace gave you pointers, hasn't he?" She breathes shakily and a smile is plastered across her face, letting me know this is giving her pleasure.

I laugh. "I've walked in on him with girls more than one time. You pick up a few things…" I lean back down, bringing her into another kiss. I pull at the hem of her shirt and within a few moments, she's left in nothing but a lacy black bra that I'm sure Isabelle made her buy when they went to this little shop in the mall. "You are gorgeous in lace." Her face turns bright red…redder than her hair, to be exact. When I pull her to me again I can feel her heart hammering against my chest.

"You need to stop teasing me," Clary says, giggling.

I roll my eyes, sitting up and I pull her with me. Clary sits in my lap, leaning against me heavily as catches her breath. "I love you, Clary Fray." I place a kiss on her forehead, smiling down at her. Clary pulls me back down for another kiss- she kisses me once; twice; then a third time.

"I love you, too," she smiles sweetly before she pulls her shirt over her head, tossing mine back at me. She knew well enough that we can't afford anybody to see us half-naked…especially Simon. "How did I end up with you? You're too good for me, I think."

I shake my head. "I believe it is the other way around, angel." Staring down at her, I can see the love in her eyes. I used to believe I'd be a bitter old man when I'd grow old, but now when I can see a future with Clary? Things have changed so drastically. "I guess it is just destiny."

"You mean all that written in the stars stuff?" Clary asks. "I thought that only happened in the movies."

I smile, reaching down into my pocket to pull out the ring case. "Happy Birthday, Clary." She takes the black satin box from me, a smile on her face as she opens it up. Clary pulls back the black satin that covered the ring and her eyes immediately light up.

"Alec, I told you not to get anything expensive!" Clary scowls. Still I can tell she loves it whole-heartedly.

I shrug. "I didn't spend a dime. That, my dear, is a Lightwood family heirloom. It was my mother's ring." I smile at her and Clary throws her arms around me. I wrap my arms around her tightly, holding her close. "When I was young I was told to give it to the woman I loved. I guess I was saving it for you."

"You'd give this to me after we've known each other for less than a month?" Clary asks. "That's going out there quite a bit."

"I'm giving this to you because I intend on spending the rest of my life with you, Clary. This ring right here is my promise to you," I say quietly. "I love you that much. You're mine, Clary." After that we lay around, talking well into the night and she falls asleep and I follow in suit, enjoying our moment of peace. God knows when we'd ever get a day like this again.

* * *

**This chapter was so cute to write- I just love Alec/Clary fluff! But all good things must come to an end so I must regretfully say that our bad guy (possibly bad _guys_, I don't know yet) will be making his appearance. Keep reading, leave your reviews, and give suggestions!**


	9. The Mortal Cup

**OMG! I finally made it to over fifty reviews! I've never done that before! So, in return for that feat, oh do I ever have a surprise in store for you guys…hahaha. It may be in this chapter…it could possibly be in the next- give it some thought. I have been given several ideas through reviews and some through PM and one really stood out to me. Also, as for me sticking to the book, I'll veer from that a bit. Don't worry and I won't let this get too out of hand- that is a sincere promise. I want to thank my reviewer whom goes by Guest for encouraging me on that one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of its materials.**

* * *

I have never seen her so irritated before.

Clary stands shakily on the rafters, her face a mix of fear, anger, and a damned determination. A blue bungee cord is wrapped around her, keeping her from hitting the floor from almost twenty feet over our heads. Most of the day Jace and I have been attempting to train her and we have gotten some positive results with hand-to-hand combat and the daggers. We just can't seem to convince her that if she jumps she won't break her neck because she is harnessed and we're down here to catch her if she comes loose. So she's still up there after an hour and a half of cussing, crying, and yelling.

Jace laughs loudly at her. "C'mon, jump down!"

Clary glares at Jace as she hugs the support beam. "It looks a long way down there, ya' know? I think I'll stay up here and chat with the support beams." She smiles, trying to keep her shaking under control. She is terrified to perform her flips and everything else. It's amusing, honestly; I feel bad for laughing, though.

"I'm supporting Jace! The only way you're getting down is by jumping, Angel." I smile up at her and Clary glares at me, crossing her arms in a bitter manner. "If a demon attacks you, you won't be able to hug a rafter, love."

"I thought that boyfriends were supposed to help girlfriends," Clary states.

I shrug, looking at my sword. "Not when they're Shadowhunters. Now jump! You're harnessed in and you won't get hurt- I wouldn't expose you to anything that would get you hurt, Angel."

Clary pulls away from the stationary object, gaining her footing. She bends her knees the way Jace and I taught her and she takes a few moments to ready herself. Clary counts to three over and over again, not finding the heart to throw herself from the rafter.

Isabelle's voice booms through the training room. "This is taking too long!" She appears behind Clary and she gives her a shove, pushing her off the rafter. Clary screams at the top of her lungs and she curls up like a potato bug, the bungee cord catching her and seizes her up again. "I wasn't aware there was a move called 'The Rock' Clary."

Struggling to contain my laughter, I run towards Clary to unlatch her from the harness. She stands on shaky legs, looking happy to be back on floor. "I think we went too fast. We'll start off with basic stuff again tomorrow." I wrap an arm around her shoulder, kissing her forehead gently.

"You're an ass," Clary says. She hits me on the chest playfully and I wind my arms around her, pulling her close to me. "Okay…I take that back." She laughs, throwing her arms around me tightly. Clary places a chaste kiss on my lips, smiling brightly as she scatters after Simon, the two of them screaming and laughing like children as they race down the corridor.

I chuckle, catching up with Jace. He looks way too happy as he walks away from the training room, arms behind his head the entire way out. I nudge him with my elbow, calling his attention. "What are you so happy about?"

Jace smirks. "I met that Warlock again last night. I went out after everybody was asleep, of course. I couldn't have Clary teasing me, now could I?"

"So what did you two do?" I ask, crossing my arms. I really do not like Magnus Bane in any sense. That Warlock is simply bad news! Also I can't believe Jace is well…bi. He's had a fling for women for as long as I can remember. "I take it as that since he is seven hundred years old he has a trick or two up his sleeve."

"He was well…nice," Jace says. "He's weird but totally nice. The poor thing is into Project Runway and has several recordings of What Not To Wear and something about mundane wedding dresses." He gets a chuckle out of his own words, smiling brightly.

I cough. "So he is Isabelle in a tuxedo?"

"I haven't thought of it like that before," Jace says. "Anyways, he told me I was drop dead gorgeous. Who wouldn't be attracted to this, Alec?" He makes gestures to his body and I roll my eyes. That Warlock is feeding his ego…

I roll my eyes. "I can name a few people… But why did you choose Magnus Bane, Jace? There are plenty of fish in sea, as the Mundanes say. I'm sure you could find some good looking Shadowhunter to knock up." Both Jace and I burst out laughing. We make our way down to the kitchen to find Clary and Simon sitting at the table, eating a quick breakfast of what looks like toast and yogurt. Isabelle, on the other hand, eats burnt pancakes. She's staring at Clary and Simon distastefully, irritated with the fact they won't eat the meal she has prepared.

I drop a kiss to Clary's forehead, making my way to the toaster. "I'll scavenge up some money tonight that way we can eat Chinese food." Clary laughs, consuming another spoonful of strawberry yogurt. I dodge the glass cup Isabelle throws at me, hearing the thing shatter against the wall. All of us stare at Isabelle with wide eyes, banding together at the table in a protective circle. Clary coughs, calling Jace's attention and I see a smirk on her face.

"So what is it with you and this Warlock?" Clary asks. She slides over her bottle of orange juice to Jace and he accepts it happily, sipping from it. When I watch the two of them I see a brother and a sister bond with them. You can tell that they think of each other as that…siblings. When I see Jace, though, he has a twinkle in his eye that says there's something a bit more.

Jace huffs. "It was a simple date of sorts…" He offers her a piece of toast she accepts, swallowing quickly. Poor thing…she's starving.

Clary cheers loudly. She earns laughs from all of us except Jace who seems particularly annoyed that he keeps getting pestered about Magnus Bane. "So…was there any canoodling?" She leans forwards as if she's listening to the most engrossing story.

Simon pipes into the conversation, a wondering look on his face. "Wait, you're talking about the Warlock at that party? The one that looked like a gay Sonic the Hedgehog and dresses like the Child Catcher from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang?"

Clary bursts into laughter, leaning her head against the dining table. Her laughter is joined by Isabelle, their laughs tinkling throughout the room like bells. As a reaction to his comment I spit my coffee back into my mug, coughing and laughing all at the same time. For the first time since meeting the guy I don't want to hit him. I guess we can finally agree over something and it is that damned Warlock.

Jace glares daggers at the four of us before leaving the dining room, carrying his food and his drink in hand. The laughter has died down, but we're still giggling like children. Clary smiles brightly at me, still snickering wildly. I offer her my hand and over the table we intertwine our fingers, holding onto each other tightly. My eyes flicker towards the golden ring gleaming on her hand and I smile back, kissing her hand gently. For a few moments Simon looks bewildered but he turns towards Isabelle, the both of them walking out, speaking quietly.

"I'd hate to destroy your friend's manhood if he tries to get kinky with my baby sister," I say and Clary glares at me.

"Simon's harmless," Clary says. She kisses me deeply, smiling. "Give him a chance." She gives me a final kiss before walking towards the library, leaving me to my own devices.

…

I watch Clary from the balcony, studying over her works of art. She takes Runes from the Grey Book and as of now, she is shading in a Soundless Rune on the white paper of her notebook. Watching her draw the Runes seems almost natural and I can tell she feels accustomed to drawing the things that give us our sources of power.

"Are you enjoying the quiet?" I ask.

Clary looks up, her emerald eyes glimmering in the early morning sunlight. She flashes a smile before waving me down to join her and I do so, walking down the steps two at a time. "I am for now… I'm just thinking of my mother." She smiles in a bittersweet manner, continuing to shade in her drawings. "She's all I can think about."

I smile grimly, placing a cup in her hands that she takes gratefully. "We're going to find your mother, Clary." I place a kiss on her forehead gently, bringing her into the circle of my arms. Clary nods against my chest and says a thank you that is muffled by my shirt, hugging me tightly.

"I don't have a doubt about that," Clary says. "I just don't know if we'll get to her sooner or later. For her sake I hope its sooner."

"We'll find her and she'll be all right," I reply soothingly.

Clary smiles, kissing my cheek before she turns away, continue her drawing. She lets out a sigh of relief; her tense body relaxes under the hope her mother will be found and returned to her all safe and sound. I smile, walking past her to go to one of the book shelves. As I scale the ladder to get to one of the books I watch Clary sketch; a look of peace is on her face. From behind her, on the stairs, is Hodge. He watches her with this bewildered fascination, his grey eyes wide. Soon after Clary's expression turns to one of confusion and she feels around for her drink. I cock an eyebrow, pointing at Clary to which Hodge only mouths _"The cup."_

I watch as Clary bends down, waving her hand over her sketch book. From above I can see the outline of a blue coffee mug on the paper- the very one I gave her. As if she could pick the cup up from the book she reaches her hand down and shows of sparkling gold and an angelic blue dance about her hand as she literally reaches down to her sketch pad, pulling up her coffee mug again. Her face pales and her green eyes flicker towards me as if I have an explanation. I shake my head regretfully, climbing down the ladder and I abandon my books, rushing towards Clary.

Hodge's voice pipes in quickly. "Your mother was the only one who could do that." He sounds amazed, but I know he is a bit panicked…that isn't like Hodge. When I look at him it is as if he feels like all that he wondered has been solved by little Clary Fray

"I…there's no way…" Clary stutters, looking wide eyed between Hodge and me. "How can I do this?"

"It is a rare gift of sorts…very powerful, too," he whispers. Hodge takes Clary's hand in his, squeezing it lightly. "You can use your gift to claim the Mortal Cup, Clary."

Clary's face brightens into this smile I've never seen on anybody before. Her eyes begin to sparkle as she looks towards me, tears rimming her eyes. Just looking at her you can tell every fear of hers has been put to rest…all doubts have been washed away. She knows she can get her mother back. "I know where the Cup is!" She takes off up the stairs, through the doors, and out into the halls, screaming the exact same thing through the Institute. "I know where the Cup is!"

…

"Are you absolutely positive the Cup is here, Angel?" I ask.

All eyes are on her as we walk back to the building that holds her abandoned apartment. She spoke of this lady who she was highly skeptic of- a lady named Dorthea- who lives in the apartment below hers. Clary says she has a tarot card that has an exact version of the Cup on it. She said a few days earlier before Jace and I came the woman had requested she would be read. She remembers the Mortal Cup in detail.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life," Clary says excitedly.

I chuckle at her childlike enthusiasm, wrapping my arm loosely across her shoulders. My eyes flicker towards the apartment complex Clary lives in, images flashing in front of my eyes. I remember running with Jace into Clary's home to save her from a death nobody should ever experience; the image of walking down the sidewalk hand-in-hand with Clary who was terrified of what she witnessed. I remember the first time I snuck down here and climbed into her room where I spent almost an hour with her while she slept. I'd never forget what happened here…

My eyes flicker towards Clary and she smiles brightly. I smile back, dropping a kiss to her forehead. "Angel, are you sure that you're up for this? If the Mortal Cup is with that woman, and we get it, we're going to be up for a fight."

"I'm ready to do anything it takes to get my mother back." Her emerald eyes burn determination and I know she has her mind set on this whether she gets hurt or not. I nod, respecting her wish. We make our way into the apartment complex and Clary musters up a bit of courage and knocks on the woman's door. Moments later the door opens but only a little.

"Dorthea, can you-" Clary is cut off abruptly by the slam of the apartment door. From behind us Isabelle snickers and I can hear Jace stifling laughing. Her face becomes a mask of irritation and she beats the door with her fist, calling Dorthea out again.

This time the door swings open and a lady with frizzy hair and dark skin walks out. She glares at Clary before offering a barely noticeable smile. "I need your help…it's my mother."

Dorthea nods but then points towards Isabelle, Jace, and me. "I'll help you…but they take off their weapons. I don't want them in my home." I grit my teeth, looking towards my two younger siblings and we sacrifice our weapons to the woman who tosses them into an umbrella holder. Isabelle and I finish before Jace and I watch as he still pulls weapons from every article of clothing on his body. It's comical to watch him pull blades from his shoes, handing them angrily to the woman. Once it is evident he's weapon free she invites Clary inside. I stop Jace, pulling him aside quickly.

"I'm scouting out the upper level with Isabelle. I want you with Clary safe and keep that mundane outside the door as a safety precaution. Protect her, Jace," I say quietly.

"Yes sir," Jace says, saluting me. He smiles, following Clary inside of the woman's home quickly. He makes an offhanded comment quickly that brings smiles to mine and Isabelle's faces. "Downgrading from a gingerbread house to a one bedroom?"

I look at Clary, offering her an encouraging smile before I ascend the stares with my sister to Clary's trashed apartment. When I see her place again I shudder and it seems just as bad as the first time I had seen it.

Isabelle wrinkles her nose. "What in the name of the Angel happened in here?" Her dark eyes flicker over the scene, taking in the sight of broken glass and destroyed furniture. "It looks like hell came in here and started a tornado."

"A Ravener happened," I say quietly. I reach into my pocket, pulling out my hidden dagger and the small canister of iron shavings that will hunt out demons. I pour the substance onto the floor, watching as it starts to move about quickly. It shifts to and fro to some kind of hypnotic beat, causing Isabelle and I to stare at each other with wide eyes. Is there a possibility that the demon that attacked Clary still remains here? After a few moments it darts off in a direction towards the kitchen and Isabelle and I stalk after it, weapons ready in our hands to spring in on whatever still lies here. Just as it shoots into the kitchen Isabelle and I jump, but we're met with nothing but a turned over table set and broken glass. Then, all of a sudden, it shoots backwards into the previous direction and I look over at my younger sister with a confused look.

Isabelle cocks her eyebrows. "What in the name of hell?

I shake my head. It's probably reacting to the demon muck that was blown everywhere when Clary lit the place up. I rule out the possibility of another demon being up here, bending down to collect the demon tracking substance. Just as I open the canister lid the grayish-black substance stiffens like a statue. My eyes flicker towards Isabelle for an explanation and she places a finger to her lips, telling me to stay silent. Moments later a scream pierces the air, a series of thumps shaking the floor beneath Isabelle and me.

"I think I have an idea of what that stuff was following," Isabelle says. She grabs me by the wrist and we scatter downstairs like madmen, busting through the door of the woman's apartment. When I step inside the place is an absolute mess from broken glass and _ichor. _Isabelle places a Seraph Blade she's claimed from outside the door into my hands, referring to the demon that stands with the Mortal Cup in its hand.

I mutter the name Michael under my breath, watching my Blade come to life and I swipe at the demon, _ichor _spraying over my face and body and I watch in horror as the demon's back arches, letting out a guttural screech that sounds like somebody raking their nails over a chalk board. I jump backwards when long talons scratch at me, dodging hits from the thing over and over again, trying to await the moment to strike. I feel sharp nails pierce the skin of my arm and blood begins flowing freely down my arm, the movements I make causing the wound to scream in protest against my moves. I watch as my sister scatters towards the other direction in the small apartment, coming by the demon undetected with a bloody Simon Lewis leaning against her. Then, I feel something connect with my head and I'm sent flying backwards, hitting something. Blood gushes down my head and the breath has been knocked from my body, causing me to be dizzy and I drop back down on the floor, groaning out in a weak cry of pain as I struggle to stand again. As I sit up I can see the demon clearly. It has midnight black eyes and across the thing's body is disfigured parts and skin; razor sharp talons that seem to shimmer like metal; jagged teeth that look like they could bite through any substance.

I grab my blade, wiping blood from my vision. The thing charges at me, taking us both down onto the floor and it brings back its sharp talons like a set of sharp knives, aiming right for my throat. As I struggle I learn it is so no use to fight back, but I do anyway. I watch in horror as the demon brings its claws down, but before they can touch my neck, something sharp comes through the front of the thing's chest. _Ichor _sprays me in the face and I shove the thing off, watching as it convulses on the floor. Once I'm up and have my weapon, I see the demon's killer. Clary's standing with Jace's dagger in her hand, holding onto him for dear life. I smile at her lightly and she runs into my arms and I don't deny her. Clary hides her head in the crook of my neck, holding me close to her.

"Are you okay, Clary?" I ask. I cup her face in my hands, studying her over. Blood dribbles down her forehead and she's beaten and bruised. "Oh, Angel, I never meant for this to happen." I feel tears stinging at my eyes for the first time in years… Nothing hurts me more to see Clary hurt. "Is there anything else that happened? Do you have any broken bones? Did that thing stab you anywhere?" I pull her shirt sleeves up, exposing her pale skin only to see traces of gashes and scrapes.

Jace coughs. "As much as I'd hate to destroy this little reunion I suggest we get the hell out of here. That thing will come back and it won't be pretty, either." He bends down, pulling up the Mortal Cup and he looks at it with confused eyes. "I thought it'd be bigger."

I roll my eyes. "Jace, it's the Mortal Cup. Not the Mortal Toilet Bowl." I look down at Clary and I smile, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. I place a kiss on her forehead, leading her out of the apartment, Jace not too far behind, stuffing the Mortal Cup into his jacket like a criminal.

…

When we arrive at the Institute the sight's awful. Isabelle is doubled over Simon, cleaning what looks like a demon's sting. He's paler than a sheet, shaking as Clary had done the first night we had brought her here to the Institute. The mundane is bound in bandages on his head and then his chest his bare and covered in white gauze that's beginning to turn scarlet. It was terrifying when I heard Clary's cry from the infirmary. I ran upstairs, thinking she was in pain, but she was crying over Simon's limp body. Her small hand clutched his desperately as she begged him to wake up.

I knew when I saw her all the hope and happiness she had from gaining the Mortal Cup had been taken away with Simon's injury. When I looked into her eyes I saw that she felt like he wouldn't survive. More than likely he won't survive it with being a mundane and all. I wouldn't tell Clary that eventually the poison would override Simon's system and attack his heart- his entire body will shut down because of it and he'll stop breathing. I don't have the heart in me to tell her to only watch her cry and plead for somebody to save Simon when we can't heal him. Our Runes will kill him and the herbal substances won't knock the poison from his system.

My eyes flicker towards Clary. She sits in a chair in front of Jace as he neatly cleans her arms of all the blood and grime, exposing the wounds from our earlier fight. Clary's clearly shaking and he's trying to keep her in place, but the more he touches her, the shakier she becomes. I shake my head, gently nudging my brother from his chair.

"Go get cleaned up," I say quietly. "I'll take this from here." Jace looks up at me, arching an eyebrow that has a thin, silvery scar through it. He's covered in blood from head to toe and _ichor_. "I'm sure she's shaking because you look like road kill."

Jace snickers, moving aside and drops the cloth back into the bowl of water that has run blood red from trying to clean Clary up. He stumbles into the infirmary's washroom, grabbing a change of clothes before shutting the door behind him, leaving me alone with Clary, an unconscious Simon, and Isabelle who is sleeping soundly in the chair next to him.

I smile lightly, taking the cloth in my hands and ring it out. "How are you holding up, Angel?" I take her wrist gently in my hand, stretching her arm out and I begin to wipe away the grime, blood, and _ichor from her pale_ arms and her face. I frown when she doesn't reply, thinking of something to take her mind off of Simon. "So…what did you think of us when you met us?" That's one thing I've wondered and I've never been able to get myself to ask her.

Clary's lips turn up into the ghost of a smile. "When I met you, I had the impression that you were a good boy who showed up to take girls out on dates, be polite when they met the parents and be nice to their animals- that deal."

"What did you think of Jace?" I ask. I gently stroke her cheek with the cloth, wiping away the blood from a nasty gash on her cheek.

"I thought that he was the kind of boy who would come to your house and burn it down for kicks," she says. I start laughing gently, cleaning away the last of the blood from her face. When I see her, the results are what I hoped for- it's some minor cuts and some bruises that shouldn't cause complication. All I have to do is patch her up and ice her shoulder because it is a bit swollen. Other than that she's fine. My eyes flicker towards her and I see tears welling in them and she's struggling to control her quivering bottom lip. "Is Simon going to die?"

I stare at her with wide eyes, not knowing how to tell her Simon's slipping away as we speak. I'd never be able to handle her onslaught of tears and the pain it brings me knowing I can't help her. "Angel, we're doing what we can to heal him." I run my thumbs underneath her eyes to dry away her tears.

Clary shakes her head. "That isn't answering my question. Will. He. Die?" Clary's voice is shaken and I can tell she's absolutely terrified. "Alec, tell me if you know something."

"Under the given circumstances, Simon's chances do not look good at all," I say quietly.

I watch as Clary pushes herself to her feet, limping away from my side. She roams around for a few moments before she looks back at me, tears streaming down her face full force. "What am I going to tell his mother? What am I going to tell Mom?! What am I going to do?!"

"There's nothing much you can do but let nature take its course," I say. "Clary, he's very, very sick." I touch her back lightly and she pulls away from me. Beginning to let out these sobs that shake her body, she turns towards me and looks at me with this glare that has me taking a few steps back. I have never known she could ever get so angry… "Angel…"

"Do something to save him… ANYTHING!" Clary's screech rings throughout the infirmary, startling Isabelle who was sound asleep next to Simon's bed. She turns away from me, wrapping her arms around myself. Her voice comes in a small whisper, but I can hear it. _"Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa." _My fault, my fault, my own grievous fault.

I feel tears gush down my face for the first time in years. I haven't cried since I was a little boy and I haven't cried for anything or anybody. Clary is a first for me. She's the only girl I've ever cried for. Sure, I've cried over pain before…maybe a scraped knee when I was a child- watching Clary in pain, though, hurts me more than anything ever could.

I drop to my knees beside her, cupping her face in my hands and she stares up at me with wide eyes, sniffling. "You give me the time and the chance and I'll try to fix this, baby." I dry back tears with the back of my hand. "I promise I'll try to make this better for you…"

Clary throws her arm around me, hiding her head in the crook of my neck. I pull her close to me, placing a kiss against the side of her head. I run my fingers through her hair, soothing her. "I love you so much," Clary whispers hoarsely.

I smile grimly. "I love you." I pull Clary up and onto her feet, settling her gently. "I think you need to rest, Angel. You've had it rough today… Go back to your room and lie down. I'll wake you up the moment that I know something."

Clary nods weakly and I press my lips to her forehead. She calmly turns away from me, trudging to her room as she sniffles. The Institute falls silent and my eyes flicker towards my sister who has watched the scene fold out before. Her eyes flicker towards me and she smiles lightly, pointing towards Clary.

"You really love her, don't you?" Isabelle asks.

I nod, smiling lightly. "I love her more than anything." I dry back the rest of my tears, scattering towards the third level study so I can begin to brush up on what can help Clary's mundane friend. All I need is very little time and one chance to help Simon and help Clary, too.

…

I scatter down the hall, a smile on my face. I found it- a solution to help Simon. Clary will be beyond ecstatic to know that he can be saved… Right now I can imagine her face light up and I can see her running off to Simon's side to watch as he comes into consciousness. At this point I'm happy to know that her friend will live and she'll be okay again…that's all that matters to me. I'm doing this for Clary…the only thing that matters. The only thing that matters to me in this life…

"Clary, I've found something!" I exclaim, barreling into her room like an excited child. "Clary, I've-" I skid to a stop when I see her bed is empty. The room is cold and barren, her window open wide and the curtains blow freely in the breeze. I raise my eyebrows in question, looking about the room with wide eyes. "Clary, are you in here? Angel, where are you?"

From behind I hear a quiet chuckle and when I turn, I'm face first on the floor with blood dribbling from my temple. Groaning, I roll over on to my back to see my assailant. From above me stands a figure with pale blonde locks and soulless dark eyes, holding a long piece of metal. "Who are you?"

He bends down, lifting me by the collar of my shirt. "I never thought I'd see the day… A Lightwood and a Morgenstern together." His face stiffens with an angered expression and he lifts the metal rod high above his head. "It makes me _sick_." Then he brings it down and the last thing I remotely remember hearing was another man's rough voice and ice cold hands seizing me up and throwing over a stone hard shoulder.

* * *

**Uh oh…who are our two men of mystery? The first could be Valentine or Jonathan/Sebastian…but who is the other? It's lovely just to put you guys into the mood where you have to think and think and think… Good luck! Review, please!**


	10. My Bloody Valentine

**So…who do you think our mystery men are from last chapter? Is it Jonathan/Sebastian or Valentine…also, who is the creeper that hauled Alec out of the Institute without warning? Read and you'll find out! Just to clear something up- I'm writing Valentine's appearance as he was in the movie: dark hair, dark eyes…that deal. I want to thank several people for their thoughts and it was amusing to read them, too. A big bunch of you guys seemed excited, too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of its materials.**

* * *

When I wake I can hear them talking. They're not too far off- whispering small details that otherwise I can't pick up. I believe it is the white-blonde person who had knocked me over the head and it is accompanied by two or three other male voices. As I begin to gain my senses I catch the words _"Cup" _and _"Valentine's daughter."_ Against my back I can feel the coldness of what feels like concrete and I know blood coats my face as it pools around my head on the floor in dried patches.

I begin to shift about, pain rushing through my body like wildfire. Each time I move I whither in pain, nearly convulsing as I force myself up. I hold my head, dizzy from what I expect as blood loss and I stare around the cell-looking thing I've been locked up in. The place is dismal and dark with few rays of light escaping cracks in the ceiling. I can tell its damp because of the dripping sounds of water leaking onto the concrete floor, forming a puddle not too far from me. My eyes flicker around and as I gain my senses back, I remember the one thing that matters- the only thing that will ever matter: Clary. Where is my Clary? I panic, trying to stand up. I'm quickly put back in my place as I drag myself to the metal bars only to hear the dark voice from the Institute begin to laugh. My doubts are cleared of the person being a man when I see a teenager with pale blonde curls and soulless black eyes. He's skinny and tall, covered in Runes and scars. The boy has long, sharp claws for fingernails that are ghastly black in the torch light of what is to be a prison room.

I hold my hand to my head, feeling fresh blood dribble down my temple from the too quick movements. The boy, when he comes closer, holds a canny resemblance to Clary with some of the same angular features and the curly hair that's tamed neatly. "Where is she? What have you done with her?!"

He chuckles, running his claws across the metal bars to create a clanking sound. "You mean Clarissa?" He reaches in from the other side of the cell, seizing me up by my shirt. "I have no idea why it'd be you. The Morgensterns and the Lightwoods have been enemies since the beginning of time… It's sickening knowing she's with you."

I jerk away from him. "Who are you, you bastard?" I let out a shriek of pain, clutching my leg and I notice the pain for the first time. "Where is she? Clary, where are you?!" My voice echoes throughout the stone room, nearly shattering my ears when it comes back.

The blonde boy speaks as if he's telling a story. "My name is Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. I have a father, but he is 'dead.' I have a mother, but she is dead to me." Jonathan Morgenstern seizes me up again, pulling me to the bars. "I have a brother and I will _bind _him to me." With a gesture of his hand I see Jace in the background, joining the monster. Just as Jonathan has, Jace has soulless black eyes. "I have a sister and I will _teach _her to _love _me." I see the evil smirk on his face and I know he means Clary…my Clary.

I glare at him. Gritting my teeth, I push myself to my feet and the aches and pains protest against every movement I make as I cross the floor. I grip the bars tightly, staring Jonathan Christopher in the eye. My eyes flicker towards my brother who stands in place, his eyes flickering from midnight black to gold off and on. Two of them…two Jonathan Christophers. "You are one sick son a bitch."

The demonic boy chuckles wildly. "You are most definitely right. My sick and twisted nature will get me what I want…one way or another- that's a promise." He plops down in front of me on the stone floor, motioning for Jace to follow his action. With both boys sitting on the floor Jonathan begins to strike up a conversation, smirking the entire time. "Well, while we're down here, let's have a family reunion. I believe it is time for me to get to know my long lost baby brother."

When he says that, a million things run through my head; my heart feels as if though it has been ripped out. There's no way in hell that thing is my brother. There's no way that Valentine Morgenstern is my father. No part of me is Morgenstern… Still, there's the part in the back of my mind that wonders if my mother had been unfaithful in her marriage. Had she lied to my father of me? Also, there's Clary… The girl I'm in love with is my sister?! No… There is no way in hell she's my sister!

"You're lying!" I screech. I shock the both of them with the scream that echoes off the walls, startling them. Jonathan watches with amused eyes as I work myself up, shaking the door roughly, reaching out at him to snatch him up. "No part of me is Valentine Morgenstern! You're a damn _liar_!"

Jonathan smirks. "You're indeed my brother." He lightly points behind him and in the dim light I can make out Clary's figure lying against the floor, unmoving. "And Clary is very much so your sister. Valentine Morgenstern is your father. You cannot deny the facts."

I lean my head against the bars on the wrought iron door, feeling tears stream down my face. My body convulses with sobs of disbelief…of panic. There's no way Clary's my sister. She can't be in any way, shape, or form. When I look at Clary I see nothing of my form or essence. I just simply know that I'm in love with her. I know that I want her. _"You're lying." _I stare Jonathan in the eye, mouth clenched together in a snarl as I grip the metal cell door. Clary's not my sister…no. The bastard's lying. Why would I believe a Morgenstern? Since I was young, my mother told stories of how cunning and convincing the Morgensterns were. She said they were thieves and liars.

"I will allow you time for this to settle. A guard will fetch you within the next two hours," Jonathan says. "Now we will be a family…our mother, father, brother, and little sister." He grins wildly, arms behind his back as he climbs the stairs, Jace following not too far behind him in the same manner.

…

I stare blankly at the mirror before me, studying myself over. I see a man with pitch black hair and blue eyes staring back. He's tall and muscular with broad shoulders and sculpted features. He's the image of his mother with the dark hair and the eyes. But something about this man may have useable traces of Valentine Morgenstern. This man carries the same blood as his lover. Clary…

As I stare at myself I feel as if though I've lost everything. I've lost my identity. The person that I was growing up was a lie; am I truly Alexander Lightwood, son of Maryse and Robert? Or am I some part of Valentine Morgenstern? I've lost the sense of my family. It's devastating to think that the man I've called Father since I was an infant only fathers my two younger siblings. Am I just some disappointment he claimed to please my mother? Also, I lost her- the love of my life. The only one I'll ever call mine: Clary. It's heart-breaking to know that I'll never have a future with her. I'll never marry her and she'll never have my children. Every time I see her I'll never be able to sweep her into my arms or feel her lips… Seeing her will be the constant reminder that I'll never have what I want.

I see him out of the mirror. He stands in the door way, looking at me with these demonic eyes like Jonathan Christopher's. He has short black hair and dark eyes; he's tall and muscular like me…just that I have a more stalky build to me. I can see the Runes from underneath a tailored linen shirt; several of them I've never even seen before. He has this taunting smile about his face, knowing that his son has done his part to upset me- to destroy me… I watch as he comes closer, circling me like a bird of prey with expecting eyes. It's like he's searching for something in me.

"You look like your mother," he says quietly. Valentine grasps my chin tightly, staring me in the eye. "With that expression about your face you pass off as Robert Lightwood's child." He nudges me, poking my chest. "But we know whose son you really are, don't you, Alexander? Alec?" He snarls his nose at the name, shaking his head as a result.

I turn my head from him. "You're not my father."

Valentine rolls his eyes, a small smirk about his face. "I was told you were reluctant to believe it. Jonathan said you screamed and wailed in disbelief that you were my second eldest son…that our dearest Clarissa was your darling little sister."

"How could I be yours?" I ask silently. I want to know why… Why was my mother with him? "How can I be yours when I am Robert Lightwood's?"

"Your father…he was something of a bitter man before you were born. Before your mother conceived you, your father was having an affair with another Shadowhunter woman. Your mother and I…we had a special relationship," Valentine's hands travel across the fire place, his eyes years and years away from our time. "We came together one night and then, just three weeks later, came news of you.

"During your mother's pregnancy- like your siblings- I gave her a mix of several things. Maryse never suspected a thing! I summoned angels and demons, asking for their blood. I mixed it in with her meals and drinks often. You, son, were my most perfect experiment like your sister. You are angel and demon- of Heaven and of Hell."

I stare at him wide eyed, clenching my jaw shut. Everything I see is spinning; its colored red with rage. The man I thought I was…the thing I thought I was, is clearly no more. I finally look down to the floor, allowing tears to slip down my face. As my heart begins to beat faster and faster I think of Clary. I imagine her laugh, her touch, and her kiss… I want her. Clary. "Where is she?"

"Will you bring in Clarissa, Raphael?" Valentine asks.

My eyes flicker towards the door and it swings open. Standing in the doorway is Clary; she's pale and terrified. Blood is dried onto her skin and clothing; I can see the back of her shirt is hanging in shreds. Runes are etched up her arms crudely, forming scars that will never fade away. Tears flow freely from her wide green eyes and I hear her cry out. She can't move, though. She's in the arms of a vampire with brown hair and brown eyes. His fingers are at her throat as if to threaten her of making a wrong move. He's young looking…maybe fifteen or sixteen years.

"Clary!" I screech. My eyes flicker towards Valentine and I lunge for him, sending us both to the floor. "You hurt her! What did you do to her, you sick son of a bitch?!" I draw back my fist, landing a punch to the side of his jaw. Then, in a series of movements from his hands and blows to my abdomen, I'm lying on the floor, withering in pain. I hear Clary's screech loudly and when I look, the vampire shoves her away roughly and she hits the floor. Clary scatters towards me, bending over me protectively. She buries her head into my chest, sobbing as she sinks to the floor next to me.

The last sound I hear before total silence is Valentine's voice. The word is probably meant for Clary.

"_**Pathetic!"**_

…

Clary sits against the wall, sniffling as I use a wet cloth provided by Jonathan to clean the blood off of her arms and face. With each wrong movement she winces and a new wave of tears begins. I hold her hand for her own comfort, squeezing it reassuringly every often in-between wetting the cloth again to finish washing her down.

"What happened back there, baby?" I ask. I curse myself mentally for calling her that. She knows that we're siblings… There's no hiding it at all. She shakes her head. Clary turns her face down as if she's ashamed, shaking the entire time as she holds onto me. I frown, capturing her chin gently and I have her look up at me. "Angel, what did he do to you? What did _they _do to you?"

She speaks in a quiet, tiny voice. "He used me for experiments. He drew Runes onto my skin and watched what they did. Runes of Agony…shape-shifting...When I fought, Valentine began calling in that vampire. He's the one from Hotel Dumort- I remember seeing him." Clary dries away tears, her eyes flickering towards me. "At first it was torture." I see the pain in her eyes as she mutters shaky words, looking at me with wide eyes. "When I wouldn't give in they got Simon."

I cock my eyebrows. "They got Simon?" More than likely they've got to Isabelle… I swear to God if they hurt my sister I'll kill them. I'll kill them if they touch both of my sisters. "What about Izzy?"

Clary shakes her head. "She was in the same room with me but they didn't touch her." Moments pass and Clary utters something, her voice beginning to crack. "I'm sorry, Alec. I'm so sorry." With that she bursts into tears and I know what she means. Clary throws her arms around me, hiding her face in the crook of my neck.

"This is something beyond our control," I say quietly. I place my lips on her forehead and she doesn't flinch. She just begins crying harder and harder to the point where she's nearly in hysterics.

"I don't believe it," Clary sobs. She pulls back, placing her hands on both sides of my face. "Valentine Morgenstern is _lying_. He isn't your father… We're not brother and sister. How can you believe him?!" Clary sniffles, trying to contain sobs as she hooks her arms around me again. "Why do you believe him? How can you believe him when we love each other? I love you, Alec."

I shake my head, refusing to answer her. I just simply pull her to me, body shaking the entire time. I bury my face in her hair, feeling the onslaught of tears and I let them free. I cry for Clary, Simon, Isabelle, and Jace…I cry for what Valentine has done to us. I cry for what I've learned. I cry for the one I love…the one I'll never have. I cry, longing to be something for the Lightwood name. I cry because of what creature I am…of Heaven and Hell.

"I love you," I murmur, voice cracking. "I love you so much, Angel."

* * *

**Clary and Alec...they're brother and sister. I thought this out long and hard. Also, I put in Raphael for greygirl2358. He'll have a few parts here and there throughout the story! Hope you guys enjoyed this! Anything anybody else wants to see?**


	11. Little Sisters

**Demon-Hunter-Clace-otp-2468: You know I've never looked at it that way before. Since Magnus has all of these wonderful warlock powers he should have at least clarified Jace and Clary's relationship with one another in the books. It may be possible that Magnus could do that… I'll have to think about that.**

**greygirl2358: I couldn't stop laughing at your review. I just love the way you're so skeptical in the reviews about Alec, Valentine, and everybody else! Your reviews brighten a writer's day. Now, the one that came for Alec was actually Jonathan/Sebastian- Raphael included. Jonathan said he loved Clary and I see why he said that Alec/Clary's relationship was sick… Also, Valenslime- I like it! I strongly assure you that we'll see Raphael on into the story for your sake!**

**Guest: Thank you! It makes me happy to know that I'm writing pretty well. As of now they're in Alicante in Jace's childhood home (as a side note I'm not even sure his house had a dungeon… Hey, it's Valentine Morgenstern we're talking about here- I just imagine him with a dungeon in his house for some odd reason.) Also, I'm developing this into my own story very slowly. I'm just not trying to go wild with it… Hope that you enjoy the new chapter! Also, I hope you enjoy our new character, by the way.**

**whiterose1098: I felt that if Alec/Clary were "siblings" it'd spice some things up. I know…Valentine needs to have his ass kicked and then put six feet underground. There's always hope, my friend!**

* * *

Valentine left us to our own devices for the rest of the day. He said we were allowed to roam the Manor House freely and that he'd send someone to collect us for lunch when the hour draws near. I, however, wasn't in the mood for any of his shenanigans; Clary wasn't, either. When he had come into the main room where we were I had seen this look of hate in her eyes. I've never seen her look so wild or feral…so angry. I've never seen her blood-thirsty like she is for Valentine Morgenstern. I remember watching her jerk out of his touch when he tenderly pulled her up. Clary teetered and tottered out of the door, breathing shallowly the entire way out and I heard Valentine spit curses from beneath his breath at her. When I collected myself I had stumbled by him and grasped his shoulder in warning. I wanted the bastard to know that she was mine and mine alone- she wasn't to be tampered with. After that he walked away and promptly said that lets make today a joyous reunion of the Morgensterns and not about violence. The only thing is that when it boils down to Clary, I'll be the most violent person you'll ever meet in your life time.

"Clary, speak to me," I say quietly. She hasn't spoken since this morning in the main room. Her face is blank but in her eyes I see a battle of feelings. Anger against happiness; lust against restraint; wrong against right. Her body is tense as if she's in shock and I'm sure she is. "Angel, say something." I drop in front of her, settling myself at her feet. Clary doesn't reply. Instead I'm met with the silence of the Manor House.

I hear Clary cough and she looks up at me, a sour look across her face. She shifts around so she's on her knees, her face inches from mine. "Okay, you want me to say something? How about we quit pretending, then?" I can tell those words are the most painful things for her to say. "We can't pretend anymore, Alec."

I shakily raise my hand and I place it against her cheek. Everything inside of me tells me this is wrong. It goes against everything I believe and against nature itself, but I can't stop myself from loving her. I'll never stop myself from loving her in this life. "We can, Clary. We can pretend none of this happened!" I pull her into the circle of my arms and I see the want in Clary's eyes. I also see that she feels that this is wrong… "Run away with me."

"Alec…I…" Clary smoothes my hair back, smiling weakly. "This is wrong. What would they say, Alec?"

"I don't care! Clary, we can run away together. We can go far, far away from this place. We can live long, happy lives. We can forget this- this life and more," I whisper, placing my forehead against hers. "Screw what anybody else says. Clary, I love you and nothing will change that. Siblings or not- you are mine and mine alone."

Clary pulls away from me. "We have people here that love us! We have Isabelle, Jace, and Simon. I have my mother and you have parents, Alec. We have families! We'll find a way to get through this." She takes my face in her hands, stroking my cheeks with her thumbs. Her face twists into a mask of pain and her voice threatens to crack. "Don't make this any harder for me than what it truly is, Alec. Don't make me relive what I've barely accepted all over again."

I run my fingers through her hair. Breathing shaky breaths, I pull her up, lips merely inches from one another. "Give me something to hold onto, Clary. A final kiss…" I stare deep into her eyes, begging for a last kiss. "At least give me the reminder of your lips on mine a last time."

Clary pulls me down, drawing me into a kiss. Her arm wind around my neck, pulling me close to her and she tangles her fingers into my hair, not able to let go. My heart thuds violently, knowing that we'd have to let go. That our love will be forever forbidden… I lift her up and she winds her legs around my waste tightly, trying to close any space between us. I taste salty tears in our kisses and I feel sobs shake our bodies. My hands travel her body, wandering around her waist, trying to pull her closer and closer. Only when I feel the pain of her hips digging into my skin do I pull back, blinking away tears as I stare at her, out of breath. I place Clary on the floor, smoothing back her hair and I offer a sad smile. I bend down, placing a final kiss to her lips.

"No matter if we are brother and sister I'll love you forever. Nothing in this world can make me forget my feelings for you," I whisper. "I love you, Angel."

Clary places a kiss on my forehead. "I love you so much." With that she pulls herself from me, offering a sad and shaky smile. Holding back tears she walks from the room, struggling to keep it together for my sake. Even as she walks I can see that she's trying to fight against her desire for me; her jaw is clenched in fear she'll begin to say something out of line or she'll begin to sob. The door closes behind her and I'm left alone in my room, staring at a white door.

…

I walk downstairs, guided by Jonathan Christopher and Jace. Valentine called us to the dining room for lunch and my stomach twists and turns as from our last meeting. I'm just uncomfortable all together to be here. The house gives off vibes of evil and darkness... It's just damn near impossible to try and let my guard down because each and every turn boosts my anxiety. The only comforting thing is know that Clary is close to me- so is Isabelle, of course.

After twisting corridors we're met with a large dining room. There's a long table set up with food- breads, cheeses, fruits…you name it. My stomach rumbles and I realize that I'm starving but should I really trust Valentine enough as to eat his food? In the dining room is the girls- Isabelle and Clary. They stand with two guards, looking nervous. Simon stands, skin pale as he stares around with wide eyes, holding Clary's shoulder for support. I can hear him wheezing with every breath he takes… I start towards Isabelle and she quickly runs to me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Are you okay?" I ask. "Nothing hurt?"

Isabelle shakes her head. "No. What about you? Clary said that you were beat up pretty bad before…" My little sister examines my face, looking at the dark bruises I haven't been able to heal with a stele. She grits her teeth, shaking her head before releasing me.

My eyes flicker towards Clary and we both give the other grim smiles. I feel my heart beating faster and faster at the sight of her; I want her… I tear my gaze away, calming myself because I hear Valentine's heavy footsteps entering the dining room; but alongside his are the pitter-patter of a child's feet. I watch as the dark haired man steps into the room, a little white blonde girl beside of him. I expect a monster like Jonathan Christopher, but I see an innocent child with nervous eyes and a sweet smile. The little girl doesn't have the same black, soulless pit-like eyes as Jonathan and Valentine, but instead she has glimmering silver eyes that are breathtaking. She's probably no older than maybe six or seven… Still, in her eyes I see the years of the harsh upbringing Valentine has given the children he's raised. It's like she's grown up too fast for her own good.

Whispers begin to float around the room of the little angelic child. The only one who doesn't look infatuated with the girl is Jonathan Christopher- he's more disgusted with her than anything. Valentine calls our attention, stroking the girl's head lovingly and offers her a fatherly smile. "It is nice everybody decided to join me." His eyes flicker around, his lips twitched into a barely noticeable smile. "It's does a father well that he finally sees all his children together. It's also a pleasure to see their two friends- Miss Isabelle Lightwood and Mr. Lewis…"

Jace's eyes flicker towards the little girl who stands with Valentine. "The girl- who is she?" I can tell he's genuinely concerned for the little girl. Nobody should have to be raised by Valentine Morgenstern- much less be his child.

"Introduce yourself to your older siblings, darling," Valentine says. His eyes seem to oddly sparkle when he sees the little girl stand before us, her oddly colored eyes sparkling in the afternoon sunlight. Valentine nudges the girl forwards, nodding towards us. You can obviously see some kind of love in the man's eyes for the child. I didn't know he was even capable of love…

The little girl begins to speak. For such a little thing she speaks clearly and she uses correct vocabulary. Her voice rings like bells as she speaks and I can see the amazement in Clary's eyes. When you expect a being raised by the devil himself, you imagine a cold voice void of all emotion. The little girl speaks with emotion- love and kindness. "My name is Seraphina Morgenstern." Her lips turn up into a kind smile and she reaches up with her tiny hand towards me, placing her hand over mine. "I've heard stories about you- brave stories of raiding a Downworlder's lair; fighting a demon valiantly for the Mortal Cup; the story of a bold young girl searching for her mother." Her eyes flicker towards Clary and she offers a smile to her.

I watch as Clary bends down, beckoning Seraphina forward the little girl complies. The white blonde girl stands in front of her older sister and I see Clary has fell in love with the little thing. I can see it in her emerald eyes that already shimmer with new-found love for the girl. "You're Clarissa- I could never forget you when father mentioned you. I believe it was the simple fact that I wasn't the only girl in a group of idiotic boys that I became excited to finally see you."

Jonathan Christopher scoffs. "Do not ware her down with your false tales, Seraphina. You're trying to get beneath her skin as you do anyone." The older boy gives little Seraphina a kick in her bottom and she glares at me with menacing eyes, the silver color in her eyes replicating the look of hard steel.

"Don't become upset, Jonathan," Seraphina says. "You're simply _jealous _because, as always, I'm before you. It has been that way since I was an infant." She turns from Jonathan, walking across the floor. "As Father puts me before you, our siblings will, too."

"Do not tempt me, Angel Child," Jonathan warns.

Seraphina's eyes come alive with a mischievous look about them. "What will you ever do, Demon Boy?"

Valentine's voice echoes across the room. He scowls Jonathan and Seraphina, his dark eyes ablaze. His anger his more directed towards Jonathan, though. "Will you two settle down and stop arguing? Jonathan, she is six years of age- you are over eighteen. Act like the adult you are and quit pestering a child." Valentine settles at the table, Seraphina not following too soon after, taking her place at his left hand. "Also, Seraphina, stop instigating the fight- you know things like that upset him."

Seraphina coughs. "It's true."

"Seraphina!" Valentine shouts, harsh.

The girl nods, sipping her water calmly before reaching onto the table for an apple. She bites into the brilliantly red apple, chewing thoroughly before swallowing. My eyes flicker towards Seraphina and from the back of her neck I see fluffy white feathers sticking out just over her shirt. Valentine breaks the awkward silence, his words cunning and convincing- like he's trying to tell us what's okay and what isn't.

"I called you not only to meet Seraphina, but to discuss something of _true _importance," Valentine says as he sips wine. "In this time, the Clave has grown to be corrupt- all Shadowhunters are becoming weak creatures. I intend to restore this race to its former glory if not bring it more."

I stare at him like he's insane. I look between the girls and Jace, then back to Valentine. I can tell that Seraphina knows something's up- the way she's poised gives off hints of that. "My group, the Circle, shall rule over Idris with an iron fist. We will eradicate Downworlders- we will restore our homeland. Why not have my own children lead this new Uprising? But to do this, I need the Mortal Instruments- starting with the Cup that is in that damned tarot card."

I hear Clary's voice come after Valentine's. She's shaken and somewhat terrified. "I know that you don't know much about human history, but when somebody talks about preserving race, it _never _ends well."

In the silence that follows I hear a small gasp. My eyes flicker towards Seraphina and she's beginning to move reflexively, scattering back from Valentine. I look towards the man and he's red faced…and unbelievably angry. He stands up, a swipe of his hand hitting plates, glasses, and food from the table. Also, in his rage, he hit Seraphina. It was terrifying as Seraphina fell from her chair; she let out a shriek, her hands flying to her mouth.

"I WANT THE CUP!" Valentine shrieks. He flips the table with one solid movement. Food and shattered glass now covers the floor; a wooden leg lies broken next to Jonathan's foot who watches Valentine amusingly as if he were better than a television show. Out of the corner of my eye I can see a figure floating in midair. Seraphina stands straight up, her eyes pure white with hints of flame blue here and there. From her back are these gorgeous wings- they are white like the purest snow and gold like the color of Jace's eyes. They keep her afloat as she stares down at Valentine menacingly, teeth bared in a cry of pain and a growl of disbelief. Blood dribbles down her pale face, staining her perfectly white shirt crimson.

Valentine roughly handles the girl's left wing, pulling her down to his level and she squirms and kicks, letting out a cry of pain. She and Valentine are in the middle of the room, leaving us standing back against the walls. I hold Clary tightly, looking between her emerald eyes and Seraphina's blazing white ones.

"Do not test me, Seraphina," Valentine sneers. He sends her onto the floor into the broken glass; a snapping sound fills the air and Seraphina shrieks. Her hands reach for her back, trying to grab for the side-ways wing that the man broke. Tears of anguish and pain streak down her face; her teeth are gritted in pain. He lands a solid kick to her chest, sending her onto her right side. "We will deal with punishments later."

As he leaves the room I take a good look at Seraphina- my little sister. She lies on the floor; blood dribbles down her chin and her little hands. She wriggles around, trying to grab her broken wing and she nearly faints each time she tries to stretch back to try to access the damage done. I unlatch myself from Clary, bending down to pick Seraphina up. When I finally hold her I see how small she is. She looks four or five as she lies in my arms, trying to find an escape from her pain. I remember Max being this small- he looked three when he was six, actually.

Seraphina looks up at me. "Will you hurt me like them?"

I shake my head. "Not a chance."

…

She lies against the bed; she's dead to the world. Seraphina's little chest rises up and down slowly, breathing shallowly. We bandaged her up since we couldn't Rune her- she's too young to have her first Marks, yet. Also, I don't want her to remember her first Markings as a result of a beating, not of something daring and bold. There she lays, her left wing braced; her mouth needed a stitch or two; her hands are bound in white gauze. How could anybody do this to such a small child? Valentine never came to punish her. He simply walked into the room and sat beside of the littlest Morgenstern as she slept. Valentine whispered apologies to her and held her before settling her down again before leaving. He's truly a strange man…

"How's she holding?" Clary asks. She stands in the doorjamb of Seraphina's room, her emerald eyes set firmly on the little girl.

I nod lightly, giving an indication that she's okay. "Her breathing's a lot better than it was before and she responds. She'll make a full recovery." I smile lightly, motioning Clary inside of the room where she sits on the edge of the bed. Clary strokes Seraphina's white blond hair; she then places her hand on Seraphina's chest, feeling the steady beat of her heart and the rise her chest takes everytime she inhales for air.

As I stare at her I vaguely imagine her bent over a child's bed- a little boy with red, curly hair and big blue eyes. Our son… I imagine her holding a baby- a daughter- with dark locks and emerald eyes for the first time. The children we'll never be allowed to have- the relationship that is forbidden. I can't stop myself from wanting her- she's the only thing I desire here in this earth. I want to be able to have her…

"What kind of man hurts his own child?" Clary asks.

"Apparently that man is Valentine Morgenstern," I whisper into the darkness. I close my eyes, shaking my head. "But he does love her in his own sick sort of sense."

Clary draws the blankets closer to Seraphina, removing herself from the child's bed. She calmly sits next to me, head in her hands. I wrap my arm around her tightly, pulling her close to me. Clary leans against me, wrapping her arms tightly around my torso. I can see that she's weary of this all- she's tired of fighting; she's tired of Valentine Morgenstern; she's simply just ready to give up. "I want to go home, Alec."

"I know, Clary. Everything's gonna be okay," I say quietly.

…

It was late before I went to bed. The grandfather clock in my room struck one o'clock, sounding the bell it gives off hourly. Everything about the house has faded down- nothing is moving about the halls. There are no noises except for the animals outside who chirp and the occasional snore coming from Jonathan Christopher's room. Last I checked the girls were asleep but they tossed and turned; Jace was sleeping fitfully in the room next to Valentine's. That leaves me awake in my room, staring up at the ceiling through the darkness.

I think of the girls- my three little sisters. They're safely tucked away in their rooms, all of them close to me. I can hear them moving about- I can hear Clary crying out for her mother and Luke. Jace is even having trouble sleeping because I can now hear his footsteps, trying to walk off his anxiety. Huffing, I raise up in my bed, swinging my feet over the edge. I creep out of my room, peering down the hall the search for Jace but he's nowhere in sight. I cock my eyebrows, shaking my head. I'd take the opportunity to check on the girls while I'm awake. First I start with Isabelle; she's curled up in her bed, tossing and turning fitfully. Her face is a mask of terror and I frown, deciding not to bother her and let the nightmare pass. Then I wander to Clary's room. Inside she is finally sleeping peacefully, unmoving. Still, there is a look of panic on her face. Relieved that Clary is asleep, I wander to Seraphina's room. When I peek inside I see that her bed is empty. The covers are tossed aside; the girl's window threw open widely. I rush inside, touching the mattress and where her body was it is still warm so she hasn't been gone long. Turning from her room, I clamber out into the hall way. I search to see if Valentine had taken her or if she was simply wandering the house, but what I see is much, much different than what I expected.

Before me is Magnus Bane. He cradles Seraphina in his left arm, careful of her braced wing. What is more shocking is that Jace is next to the Warlock, holding his hand tightly like a life line. The Warlock offers me a smiles and then gestures towards the girls' rooms.

"Are you freaking crazy?" I ask. I gather Seraphina into my arms, holding her tightly and possessively. "How did you even get into Idris without authorization from the Gard? Much less, how did you get into Valentine Morgenstern's house? If anybody catches you, you're going to be deader than a door nail- the Accords won't save you, then."

Magnus Bane coughs, scratching the back of his head. "This isn't a time to play Twenty Questions, Alexander. We have ten minutes to be off of the property before the spell I cast reverses itself- Valentine, his son, and his team of bimbots will unfreeze and have your sorry asses. Also, I believe Mr. Lucian Greymark and his rag-tag team of werewolves will be here. I don't think you want the girls in the middle of that."

"We're going to get killed, Warlock."

"Tick-tock, Alexander," Magnus says. "You have eight minutes to get the girls up and running and off Morgenstern property. Meet Jace and me outside as soon as you have the girls." With a snap of his fingers he's gone. A puff of blue smoke is all that is left of him and my brother.

* * *

**So…what did you think? **


	12. Glittery Savior

**Thank you all for the reviews! I just love watching the numbers shoot up each time I update- I can't believe that I'm at seventy-one reviews! Just watch what happens when I get a hundred… Besides that, I'm glad everybody enjoyed the last chapter. It was heart-breaking to write because of Alec…also, because of Seraphina. I know a few of you are wondering about Seraphina's origins and I'll answer that in the chapter- also, I know that everybody is getting tired of Alec/Clary being brother and sister. Don't worry about that- I intend to give you guys a remedy to that particular problem. **

**(I wonder about Jace and Magnus… Should their shipping name be Jagnus? I like Mace, too. Hahaha)**

* * *

_Magnus Bane coughs, scratching the back of his head. "This isn't a time to play Twenty Questions, Alexander. We have ten minutes to be off the property before the spell I cast reverses itself- Valentine, his son, and his team of bimbots will unfreeze and have you sorry asses. Also, I believe Mr. Lucian Greymark and his rag-tag team of werewolves will be here. I don't think you want the girls in the middle of that." _

"_You're going to get us killed, Warlock."_

"_Tick-tock, Alexander," Magnus says. "You have eight minutes to get the girls up and running and off Morgenstern property. Meet Jace and me outside as soon as you have the girls." With a snap of his fingers he's gone. A blue puff of smoke is all that is left of him and my brother._

…

My heart pounds in my ears as I scatter about. Seraphina is awake now, her silver eyes flickering around as she runs after me, her little hand in mine. Unaware of what is happening she looks up at me, trying to search for an explanation in my eyes. I can tell she's scared- not Valentine-scared, but she is bothered by the situation.

"Alexander, what's going on?" Seraphina asks. Her voice is shaky as she speaks, threatening to crack. "Why are we running?" I know that she fears this is because of Valentine- in which it is. I don't tell her that, though. I wish not to make her feel worse than she already does.

I shake my head. "Don't worry about it, Seraphina." I drop down in front of her, brushing back her white blonde hair, taking her hands in mine. I point towards Isabelle's door, nodding encouragingly. "Go and wake Isabelle and then go to Simon's room. Do this task as quickly as you can. Do you understand, Seraphina?"

The little girl nods, twisting her body around and she bursts into Isabelle's room. Knowing that she's fine for the moment I rush into Clary's room. The thought of Valentine finding us all trying to escape terrifies me beyond belief. What he did to Seraphina at lunch today was merely a fraction of what he'll do to us if he's that harsh with a six year old child. I race through the darkness of Clary's bedroom, coming to a skidding stop at her bed and I shake her awake. Clary gasps, looking up at me with wide eyes before she throws herself out of bed.

Clary looks at me; her eyes are wide with panic. "Alec, what's happening?"

"No time to explain," I say quickly. I chuck her beat up green converse at her, throwing her leather jacket to her. "Put your shoes on and then we have got to go."

Clary shoves her feet quickly into her converse. I can tell she's scared beyond belief at this particular moment. She shrugs her jacket on before taking my hand, following me out into the hallway. Already in the hall is Simon and Isabelle, little Seraphina beside of them. They're all wide-eyed with their coats and shoes one, staring at me expectantly.

"Care to explain why Seraphina came into the room shouting for us to get up?" Isabelle asks.

I roll my eyes at her smart-mouthed tone. "Magnus and Jace are outside waiting. We have less than five minutes now to get the hell out of here and run."

Isabelle's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "How did Magnus get into Idris? Did he just Portal his way in here?"

I glare at my sister, lifting Seraphina into my arms quickly. She gets the message quickly and we all scuttle back to Seraphina's room where the window is wide open. Down below is Magnus and Jace, looking up expectantly, still holding hands. Guised in dark clothes, they are covered in the darkness of night like bandits breaking and entering a home. Magnus nods, arms stretched out for me to send Seraphina down.

"Down you go," I say quietly. I help her to the window's ledge and then, when I warn her of the jump, she springs down without hesitation. The moonlight illuminates her small body as she falls gracefully down into Magnus' arms, her silver eyes flickering up, sparkling as she awaits the rest of us to follow. The next person who jumps is Isabelle. She lands with solidly next to Jace who balances her, gazing up. Then, Clary is the next person to jump out the window with a shriek only to be caught by Jace who settles her onto her feet. I manage to shove Simon out even with his cussing and he hits the ground and I follow, the seven of us outside of the Morgenstern house.

Magnus nods, lightly rubbing his chin that has began to show stubble from not shaving. "Morgenstern property ends when you hit the clearing- it's through those trees. Jace explained it all. Since Valentine has his property bound in protection spells, I can't use my magic." He points down through the gardens. Tall labyrinths and hedges block us and then there is the exception of the woods. This crazy Downworlder expects us to run through labyrinths and through a dense forest in what…maybe three minutes flat? Besides, I have no idea of this property and Jace hasn't been here since he was just a child.

I cough. "We're going to make it through those gardens in three minutes flat?"

"Two minutes now since you had to ask that question," Jace says, a wild smirk on his face.

I glare at him, my eyes flickering towards Seraphina who sends herself into the air. Wings keeping her afloat, she gives the six of us on the ground a wicked smile. Eyes ablaze with the same shimmering white as earlier, she flies as if her wing had never been hurt in the first place. Her white blonde hair flows in all directions of her head with the wind, her white nightgown sifting around her little body. Standing over us she appears as if she will give us all the Divine Judgment and rain down hell and brimstone on our bodies. Then, she makes a movement with her arm, shooting off through the air wildly.

Simon is the first to run. Like a madman, he screams back at us. "Don't stand there like dimwits! Follow the Baby Angel!" With that he disappears into the labyrinth, tearing down flower bushes and everything in his wake, head craned up to keep an eye on Seraphina's movements. I take Clary's hand, pulling her down Simon's pathway he cleared, looking over the hedge to stare at Seraphina who shoots through the sky like a falling star. Maybe like an angel falling from Heaven… The way she moves seems impossible; she glides effortlessly, twisting and turning as she leads a way through the trees, sending back little hand signals to warn us of guards that are following or are ahead.

My eyes flicker towards Clary. She's huffing and puffing, but she still barrels down the path Simon has created, clutching my hand tightly. Isabelle is behind us; her face is darker than Clary's hair as she stumbles through the labyrinth. When I look over my shoulder again, I see them. Dressed in leather uniforms are the two creeps back from Luke's apartment- Pangborn and Blackwell. I watch in horror as they begin flinging things like blades. They narrowly miss Jace's head and one of them nick's Magnus on the cheek, allowing a scarlet line of blood to flow freely down his face and onto his dark shirt.

"Damn it!" Magnus curses. Jace, visibly moved by his "friend's" words of pain, yanks him forward by the hand, struggling to hold onto him with how fast he runs. I tug on Clary, looking at the expression on her face when we finally reach the trees. "Hey, where's the Angel at?" I crane my head up at Magnus' words only to see the bright light Seraphina gave off to be gone. I feel my heart begin to pound faster than it truly is with fear, imagining the worst for the little girl. Had she crashed in the trees? Did she hit land and take off on foot? Did those sword-carrying hooligans behind us manage to shoot her down with something?

Once we hit the trees I look out for her closely. On the ground I see a mess of branches and grass; the ground is indented in a long line stretching out into the distance in the forest that seemingly never stops. As we run I get a face full of limbs from the green trees; thorns pull at my skin, cutting it and I feel blood dribble down my arms, face, and legs. Pants torn and shirt tattered, I look like some kind of escapee from a prison or the Downworlders in the Gard's cells. Clary looks the same, but when she runs, she looks like a broken angel having been cast away from her heavenly home.

"Watch out!"

Before I can recognize the voice we're both falling. I can feel bones snapping and each hit is excruciating. Sharp objects pierce my skin and I feel several blows to my head with each roll, the incline turning deadly as I tumble down the hill. The one thing I do not feel is Clary. Green passes by in a series of flashes until I feel my front meet something hard…maybe a boulder. Withering in agony I stare around in hopes to find Clary. Lying just a few feet away is Clary in a bloody heap- unmoving.

…

"_He's waking up!" _I can hear Isabelle's voice through what little consciousness I have. She's frantic, but she's overall happy.

I peel back my eyelids and my vision is hazy. I see Isabelle, Jace, and Magnus all above me. They look relieved with their wide eyes and their relaxed bodies of my waking. The only thing that is wrong with this picture is that the girls aren't with them. I move to prop myself on my elbow and I'm chorused with concerned voices. My eyes flicker around the infirmary, trying to find two bodies in the identical white beds in the room. I find the two of them in the same bed in the same bloody clothing as before. Clary lies motionless on her side, face pale, arms wrapped around Seraphina who is about as pale as Clary is, appearing as marble. Seraphina is curled close to Clary, holding her older sister close to her as she sleeps. Beside of Clary she looks small and with the bloody and torn nightgown on, she looks dead in her sister's arms. Still, I hear them breathing.

Relieved, I drop back onto the bed. "How did we get out?"

Magnus leans against the bed, looking down at me. "We were covered well enough to move you two to the clearing. Seraphina was already there…just had a bad fall- some scrapes and bruise; and she managed to knock herself out. I managed to Portal us here, but it was a narrow shot. A few of Valentine's goons got through the Portal before I could close it, but I suspect they are somewhere else." The sparkly Warlock smiles, ruffling my hair and I smack him away, irritated that he has gotten glitter all over me.

I offer him a smile back. Magnus wasn't all too bad even though he really is an asshole most of the time. "You're not too bad, Warlock." After a few moments of looking around, I notice one thing that is off- Simon Lewis. He's nowhere to be found at all. "Where's Lewis at- the Mundane that accompanied us on the run?"

Magnus grits his teeth, rubbing the back of his head. "He's here... Simon's just not, ya' know…Simon. You see, before I could get you guys through the Portal, we had a minor infraction with the Downworlder. What was his name? Ralph?"

"Raphael," Jace says hoarsely.

Magnus nods, lightly squeezing Jace's hand. "Yes, Raphael. He ingested some of Simon's blood, and Simon also, was forced to drink the Downworlder's. As of now, Simon is buried in a Jewish cemetery at Clary's orders."

I stare wide eyed at the Warlock. My heart pounds in my chest. I think of what Clary went through- the decision she had to make burying the poor soul. I fall back against the bed, bringing the covers over my entire body, trying to become as small as possible. How can this get any worse now? With a creepy Downworlder and Valentine following us, we're better than dead.

Magnus lightly pats my shoulder through the thin white blanket. "Enjoy this silence while you can, Shadowhunter. What you all did- what _I _did- will come on us sevenfold. Valentine has declared war." With that the Warlock stalks off, taking Jace with him.


End file.
